


Summer Flowers and Gentle Steel

by shannon_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Belly Kink, Desk Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Underage Sex, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannon_winchester/pseuds/shannon_winchester
Summary: It was Dean Winchester's junior year in high school, and according to him; his life was in order like ducks in a line. He's gotten the lead role of every school musical, and he's the best damn clarinet player on the marching band. He's a bit of a geek— yeah, but he's respected by the football team. They've got no choice but to respect him when he's got the most popular girl in school on his arm. However, his life as he knows it is coming to a halt when a thin pink piece of plastic read in emboldened words, "Pregnant."He'd spent his whole life passing as a beta, but all that changed at Band Camp. After an alcohol fueled night with his teacher, Mr. Novak, they ended up with the two of them bonded and expecting.





	1. Born To Be Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Castiel is 24 in this and Dean is 17 turning 18. So, if you're not into underage, then this isn't for you. I prefaced this story with a non-con warning since Dean is not at the legal consenting age yet, and Castiel is his band teacher. I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> I also just wrote this because I'm totally hot for my band teacher and I miss band camp.

 

 

 

It was Dean Winchester's junior year in high school, and according to him; his life was in order like ducks in a line. He's gotten the lead role of every school musical, and he's the best damn clarinet player on the marching band. He's a bit of a geek— yeah, but he's respected by the football team. They've got no choice but to respect him when he's got the most popular girl in school on his arm.

 

Dean's not your ordinary band kid who's inept and can only read the ledger lines on a set of music. He's brilliant and has got his life mapped out in front of him. He's balancing AP classes as well as a plethora of arts and humanities classes on top that. High school is a cake walk. Yet, he's an omega, which makes other alphas think he's another boy toy for them to manipulate.

 

When he first presented, his dad slipped a box of suppressants under his door. His dad rattled on about some of the warnings, and when to take them. He said that only people who were his true mates could smell his true omega scent. So, he stockpiled on scent blockers and soaps to hide himself, and he'd worry about finding a mate later on his life.

 

However, his life as he knows it is coming to a halt when a thin pink piece of plastic read in emboldened words, "Pregnant."

 

Summer had now come to a close; his senior year was approaching. School was starting on the 9th of September, and it was the end of August already. He could feel the future embarrassment coming, like tidal waves before a tsunami. The waves pulled back, very, very far, and then they crashed down in huge billows of briny sea salt water.

 

The blond ran his hands through his hair as he stood looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.

 

_"How can this be possible? I'm on suppressants!"_

 

He felt a surge of anger pulse through him, burning like a shot of 100 proof vodka. In a fit of resentment, he smashed the mirror before him, sending the shrapnel around the tiled floor.

 

He recoiled back and took his bloodied fist into his undamaged hand. The blood was now free flowing and dripping in wild patterns on the floor.

 

_"God damn it, Fuck!"_

 

He ducked under the sink in a haste to find the gauze and bandages hidden beneath. He put the gauze onto the weeping wound to squelch the bleeding. He then wrapped the bandage tight around his swollen knuckles, and then around his wrist.

 

"What am I going to do?" He said as he cowered into the corner of the tiled bathroom, sliding down the wall to sit tucked into the corner.

 

He'd spent his whole life passing as a beta, but all that changed at Band Camp. After an alcohol fueled night with his teacher, Mr. Novak, they ended up with the two of them bonded and expecting.

 

 

 

 

Band Camp—July 21st

 

 

 

"Rise and shine students!" Dean heard Mr. Novak call from the loudspeaker outside of the student's cabins. The camp was a nice little greenery area, with a mess hall, a few cabins, a fire pit area, and an open field. He'd been lucky enough to get a cabin all to himself, as there were two students assigned to a bunk. An odd amount of kids showed up, ensuring Dean the ticket to no room mates.

 

Dean let out a groan and threw his pillow over his head. If he ignored Mr. Novak would he go away? A few moments pass, and he felt himself slipping back into his slumber. A sudden, loud rapping sound at the cabin door ensued, jolting him awake.

 

"Uh... occupied?" Dean said. He scrambled out of his bunk and threw on his camp tee shirt, shorts, and some sneakers.

 

"Dean, you need to come down to the mess hall and eat. Everyone is there but you," replied Mr. Novak. He sounded a little irate but wasn't too different from his normal voice. He was always very nice to Dean but seemed to have more of an iron fist when it came to his other students. For some reason.

 

"Ugh, fine..." Dean said with a groan and flung open the door to meet his bottle green eyes with Mr. Novak's piercing blue ones. The man always had a bad case of sex hair, with his dark brown locks sticking out in all directions. He appeared layered with a light sheen of sweat, like he'd gotten back from a run or something. Then his smell hit him. Mr. Novak was alpha all the way, smelling delicious and appetizing. He smelled like pie and the air after a rainstorm. God, Mr. Novak was like a sex god reincarnate.

 

He stood stiff as a board for a moment, clutching onto his clarinet case, and felt his knees turn to jelly. "Uh... I'll... um... be going now." Dean said, words fumbling out rapid speed. He began running up the hill to meet his friends for breakfast, more eager to see his friends than he'd ever been.

 

Upon looking around the mess hall for any faces he knew, he immediately came face to face with Benny. "Hey, brother!" The tall boy said to him, motioning for him to sit next to him on the bench. 'What's up, Benny?" He said, looking into his sweet and soft blue eyes.

 

"Nothing much. Food ain't so good today, but it'll do the trick." He said, shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth.

 

Benny was a very tall and large boy, only a year older than Dean. He was very domineering, but somehow had a very comforting aura around him. He could be very powerful when he needed to be, but always was a comforting friend. He was an alpha, sure, but he never seemed interested in Dean; as he'd already found himself a sweet omega, Andrea.

 

"God, is it only me or is Mr. Novak the hottest fucking person on earth?" Aaron said, next to Benny. He pretended to fan himself with his hands and proceeded to make heart eyes at the teacher in front of them.

 

"Jesus, Aaron. Verbal filter much?" Dean said, rolling his eyes at the smaller boy beside Benny.

 

Dean and Aaron were never the greatest of friends, as he can only recall throwing up at his bar mitzvah in the 7th grade. He ate too much of the hors d'oeuvres at the celebration, and he very much had to throw up. It so happened to be in the middle of when they were dancing the Hora, and he blew chunks all over the dance floor.

 

Aaron was no doubt the most annoying person ever and was pretty fucking shit at the trombone. He was an annoying beta who thought that he should have presented as an omega. Dean doesn't even know how he got into band camp, but oh well. Not his decision to make.

 

"What, are you jelly?" Aaron said, taunting. "We can all see the heart eyes you make at Novak over there—your little boyfriend."

 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Dean squeaked out. His voice was still changing and was prone to an embarrassing amount of voice cracks.

 

 The whole cafeteria went a little quieter at his loud yell, and Mr. Novak was now looking at them. Dean's face flushed an embarrassing color of red as he crooked a finger into Aaron's direction. "Fuck you, man." He whispered.

 

Aaron chuckled to himself and returned to eating his breakfast. "Shoot, I got to grab something to eat before it's time to practice drill. Be right back." He gave Benny a light pat on the back and went up to the line.

 

Dean could feel Novak's eyes on him, burning holes through his clothes and searing his skin. "Does he like me too? Or does he just find me annoying..." Dean thought to himself.

 

He straightened out his shorts and sat back down next to Benny, and in front of him was without warning, Ash. His hair was a little disheveled, and his trucker hat was a little off kilter.

 

"You look rough, Ash, what's happening brother?" Benny asked, turning his full attention to Ash.

 

"Long night man, some conspiracy theories  really  piqued my interest. Let's just say... Paul McCartney is in fact dead... and replaced by a clone." Ash said, eyes glimmering with that certain hint of insanity only Ash can make look good.

 

"Uh...  I think  you'd better catch some shuteye, chief. You're not looking too hot." Benny said, eyeing around. "Go tell Nurse Barnes you're dyin' or somethin' so you can sleep."

 

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with ol' blue eyes here, go take care of yourself man. You're in no condition to march today." Aaron piped up through bites of his eggs and toast.

 

"If you say so man...you can think what'cha wanna think, bro. Paul is dead!" Ash said as he lifted his tray off the table and chucked it into the bin.

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

 

"Pick up the pace! Watch my tempo. Do any of you even look at me when I'm conducting up here? One, two, three, four, one..." Mr. Novak bit out as he stood from the pedestal while waving his baton in the air. He looked irritated as hell; Dean could almost _taste_ his alpha annoyance in the air, thick and heady. 

 

Dean was out of breath and sweaty already, but he wasn't giving up. He'd been correct on tempo and when to come in, but nobody else was around him. They were all pathetic and scrambling to come in at the right time. So far, he was the only one around him doing everything correct.

 

He looked over to see Benny in the pit, playing his marimba. He'd never expected him to choose that as an instrument, but somehow it suited him well. He was a pretty damn fine marimba player. Benny looked over to him and cracked him a goofy smile, making Dean giggle into his clarinet.

 

"Alright, that's it. Since none of you want to watch my hands as I conduct, we'll be doing double the work tomorrow. Pick up where we left off tomorrow." Mr. Novak is striking on rage, but he never yelled in anger. He got frustrated, but never angry.

 

It was a sight to see, looking at Novak wipe himself off with the towel on the stand next to him. The warm summer sun glazed his skin in a heavenly way. The sunlight accentuated all his sharp edges and his jutting cheekbones. His sweat gave him a light highlight to his cheeks and his neck, illuminating them in an enticing way.

 

Mr. Novak’s eyes met with his, lingering for an uncomfortable bout of time. His eyes ran up and down Dean’s body and darted away in a rush. Dean walked over to the stand where his clarinet case sat, and tucked away his instrument.

 

“Great job today, Dean” he heard from behind him, the deep baritone of Mr. Novak’s voice sending a chill down his spine.

 

“Uh… thank you Mr. Novak.” Dean said his voice addled with anxiety, twiddling with his case and fidgeting in his stance. His face painted with a high pink pigment.  Hopefully  that it's because of sunburn and not embarrassment over his crush.

 

“Please, call me Castiel. Y’know, not when other kids are around though.” Castiel said, tucking his baton into his case and turning to walk away from the grassy area where Dean stood.

 

“O-okay, Castiel. I like that.” He said, now skittish. Dean threw his water into the duffel bag in a flash and made his way to his cabin, at the crest of the large hill before him.

 

He opened the creaky door, and a wave of appreciation glazed over his body. He laid down into the uncomfortable bed, and beckoned sleep. Today was rough, and he doesn’t think Castiel is going to take it any easier on them tomorrow.

 

Has Mr. Novak been weird to him today? Was he even allowed to call him by his first name? Jesus, does Mr. Novak—err, Castiel, like him too? Mr. Novak is only a few years out of college; and is 24 years old. Dean,  on the other hand , is only 17, turning 18 in January. So, this is… pretty illegal.

 

Shit though, he couldn't get that sight of Mr. Novak drenched in sweat on the band major stand. He looked so good waving his hand and baton in time with the music in a passion. His cock was now twitching to life, straining against his briefs. The warmth of the un-air-conditioned cabin made him break a sweat. He reached down to give a good tug on his strained cock, now hard.

 

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on his cabin door. The bright alarm clock on his desk said that it was reaching eleven o’clock. All campers  are expected  to be in their cabins by now.

 

“Come in! Ash, is that you? Because if you’re going to tell me more about that stupid McCartney theory, I’m going to kick your—”

 

Dean was interrupted by Mr. Novak peeking into the room, looking at Dean sprawled out on the bed. He's not even wearing a shirt, for fucks sake!

 

“Oh, uh… Mr. Novak— err, Castiel!” He squeaked as he pulled his covers up to hide his barren chest.

 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said, averting his eyes a little to not meet Dean’s gaze.

 

“Uh, I was  just  going over the... the set list for tomorrow!” He squeaked. He didn’t want the older man to know that he'd been thinking about him while half naked in bed.  His flushed cheeks and lust blown eyes might reveal that before he could, or his huge member creating an enormous tent in his sheets .

 

"It's fine, Dean, you don't need to pretend to be working on your music. I don't mind at all." Castiel said with a chuckle, now letting himself into the small quarters that is Dean's cabin. He was carrying a brown paper grocery bag and set it down on the chair beside the desk.

 

"What's that?" Dean said, waving a finger at the mysterious bag.

 

"A celebratory gift, for you and me. I thought, since you did a great job today and since tomorrow's the last day of camp, we could y'know... celebrate?" The older man said, now pulling out the contents of the bag to reveal two beers and a small bottle of vodka.

 

"Damn, Novak, you know how to party!" Dean said as he jumped out of his bed to pick up the glass bottle of alcohol. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?" The younger boy said as he raised an eyebrow in Castiel's direction.

 

"I've made sure of it." Castiel said, now smirking a handsome grin and pulling out two of the solo cups that belonged to the mess hall. He cracked open the beers with a tool on his swiss army knife and passed the chilly glass bottle to Dean.

 

The two sat down on the empty bottom bunk and raised their beer bottles to roast. "Cheers, man." Dean said as he took a generous swig of his drink.

 

"Why are you so nice to me?" Dean said as he looked at the older man beside him. Castiel was nursing his beer in a gentle way, tapping his long skinny fingers along to an imaginary beat.

 

"You're the best player in the band. You interest me, Dean." Castiel said, his eyes invasive into Dean's curious stare.

 

"I-I-I'm not even that good,  really  ." Dean said as he looked down to twiddle his toes together. He lied. He knows damn well that he's a magnificent clarinet player.  Somehow Castiel always had a nature about him that made him feel insignificant, like he'd never have a chance with him in his life .

 

"Don't say that. You're always on time and you've got an excellent ear for music. You'd make a wonderful musician, Dean Winchester." He said, his face now stuck in a serious countenance.

 

"Thanks, I guess." Dean said as he polished off the rest of his beer. He felt a light buzzing like he was a little tipsy, but not quite. He'd never drank before this, only at Ash's 16th birthday party where they hung out around Ash's bonfire. They chugged Four Lokos and Sweet Home Alabama was blasting in the foreground. From that night, he only remembers throwing a giant cardboard cutout of Mitt Romney into the flames. He watched it shrivel up in the flames and then immediately blacked out. So, as of right now... he was a lightweight.

He swore he'd never drink again after waking up on the neighbor's front lawn.

 

"Castiel... uh, can I call you Cas? You seem like a Cas-- no offense dude. Your name is a mouthful." Dean said reaching for the bottle of grain alcohol sitting on the desk.

 

"You can call me anything you like." Castiel said. It seemed like Cas was a lightweight too, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. The older man had gotten some German beer, Höfbrau or some shit like that? It had a pretty high alcohol percentage, so that would explain it. The Germans reeallly know how to make a good beer.

 

Dean poured himself a shot of the Vladimir on the desk and drank it all down in a huge gulp. The alcohol burned like hell on the way down, but gave him an intense feeling of warmth in his chest.

 

"Cas, I like you." Dean blurted out. His face was now a mortifying red, and he was so afraid that he'd throw up from embarrassment right then and there.

 

Castiel didn't say anything for a few moments, and Dean found himself on top of Castiel. He didn’t know why he'd thrown himself on top of the older man, nuzzling at his neck and drinking in his all-alpha scent. He's drunk on the older man's scent now, and odd enough, not the copious amount of alcohol the two of them shared.

 

"God damn it, Dean, you smell so good." Castiel breathed out  huskily, unable to control himself as the levee, that bridled the sexual tension, broke. He ran a wide hand down Dean's freckled back, warm and comforting. How on earth can Cas smell him? He's been on suppressants for years— his smell shouldn't even be noticeable.

 

The older man was now tracing this tongue along Dean's neck, lapping up the omega's gorgeous scent. "Mm... my gorgeous little omega. I see you on the field sweating while scrambling to listen to my cues," he hummed, eliciting a small moan from Dean's lips. "You like  being bossed  around, don’t you?" He said, now pressing his gigantic erection between Dean's thighs.

 

"I do, yes I do. Only by you..." Dean said as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of the older man underneath him. He smelled so wonderful, like home. He smelled like the air after a summer rainstorm. His scent mimicked breezing pines in the midst of winter. He smelled like the waters of the river beside his childhood home. He smelled like the pies that his mother made, and like the candles that his mom liked to burn every night. He smelled like everything that made him happy.

 

It felt so odd to finally hold him, like they'd been waiting eons for the moment that would bring them together. They were like two magnets facing the wrong direction. It only took one magnet to face the other for them to attract.

 

Dean felt his own erection becoming more prominent, pressing against his stomach. Instead of his saluting cock being a want, it was desperately becoming a  _need_ to have  _some_ tension. Some friction.

 

"Do you need me to take care of that, hmm? Do you, love?" Castiel breathed, like he could read Dean's mind, his lust blown eyes looking into Dean's matching lusty gaze.

 

He felt his whole body burning with desire, like he needed his alpha to flip him over and fuck him into next week. That's normal right?

 

"Yes, alpha, please. Please. I need it. I need your cock." He begged, brain reverting to a caveman with short and simple sentences. He flipped himself over on the bed in his haste, presenting to the alpha.

 

Castiel tore Dean's underwear off in one swift motion, eliciting a soft moan from the smaller omega underneath him. He was now in full on alpha mode, baring his teeth and radiating the alluring scent of a virile, and dominant alpha.

 

Dean bucked his ass up to nestle in the crook of Castiel's thighs, perching against his leaking erection . God, his dick was fucking huge. Dean's own member was pretty impressive, especially for an omega. Compared to Castiel's huge fucking erection, he was nowhere near the length and width of his.

 

The alpha eased his cock into Dean's leaking tight hole, and Dean impaled himself on the alpha's length. He slipped into a gentle rhythm, rocking himself into Dean at an easy pace. Castiel buried himself deep inside the omega, taking his cock in to the hilt. The stretch made him feel like he was split into two; Castiel entered him with hardly any preparation at all. The alpha was reliant on the copious amounts of slick coming from his hole, not any lubricant of any kind. Maybe he's drunker than he thought.

 

"Oh my god, so full... so fucking big." Dean breathed out  mindlessly  , rocking himself back onto Castiel's enormous and full cock. His own cock was now throbbing and ready to release, completely untouched. He reached his own hand to relieve the intensity of his erection. His hand  was batted  away by Castiel's large hands, demanding for him to leave his member alone.

 

"No," Castiel said suddenly, voice hoarse with lust and urgency. Dean turned his head a few degrees to look at Castiel behind him, but the alpha forcefully turned his head back forward.

 

"You will not touch yourself. You don't get that pleasure," Castiel demanded, eyes asserting dominance over Dean. His scent radiated dominance, making him slip into full on submissive mode.

 

"Please, alpha... Need it... need to come!" The omega was begging at this point and letting out cries of bliss. Castiel rammed himself harder inside of him, egging on Dean to elicit more moans out of the younger man. He was now babbling  mindlessly , losing himself to the rhythm of Castiel's thrusts, pumping in and out of him like he was staking a claim.

 

"A-a-ahh! Please—I..."  Dean muttered, beads of sweat now clouding his vision, stinging his eyes, and dripping  freely  along his forehead . His balls were now drawn in tight and he felt two strong hands flip him over onto his back.

 

"I want you to look at me when you come. Make sure you know who owns you. You're mine," Castiel said as he thrusted himself deeper into Dean's leaking hole. The alpha thrummed against his prostate, making the omega cry in pleasure with each jerk.

 

"Yes, alpha. Yours, all yours..." He moaned, looking into Castiel's alpha reddened eyes.  His balls drew in tighter at Castiel hitting his prostate, his swollen cock now rubbing against his stomach . A cloud of white flooded his vision and he felt a sharp and intense shock of heat wave throughout his entire body.

 

He looked into Castiel's eyes, his eyes invasive, as he felt the alpha's knot swell. The omega came all over both of their chests and a bit on his own chin. It felt like a rock lifted off of his shoulders and an immense weight on his soul removed. He'd had the most intense orgasm of his entire life. Before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain on his neck; Castiel's teeth latched onto the nape of his neck and drew blood.

 

The older man nibbled at the tender flesh and lapped up any dribbling blood remaining at his neck. His mark was angry and red, puffy with Castiel's teeth marks.

 

Jesus. They've mated. They're now mated. Dean wants nothing more than to mate with Castiel, to rear litters and litters of his children. He wants have a small army of children with freckles and green eyes, with dark brown hair.  However, there was a tinge of regret, since he's still so young. There was no backing out of a relationship with Castiel now, they're now mates.

 

Mates.

 

The alpha's knot tied them together, as Castiel came deep inside of Dean and flopped himself on Dean's side in relief . The alpha most likely felt the same way as him too. Dean's mind was still cloudy as hell from the alcohol, and even more blurry from the post-coital bliss. .

 

The omega clutched onto Castiel's muscular back, tracing circles on the golden colored skin. Their bare chests touched, sharing body heat as they drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Mood Board for SFGS: [X](https://www.pinterest.com/shannonwinchester1967/summer-flowers-and-gentle-steel/)  
> Spotify Playlist for SFGS: [X](https://open.spotify.com/user/22jyusmqh4jog3ztfbajafm7i/playlist/0yqllSgLKHfYCNhKKu8rkM?si=4x4cCuhlQdSL37aXvuuC-Q)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! They make my day <3  
> Keep me company on my [ tumblr](https://astonishedteal.tumblr.com/)!


	2. December's Children (And Everybody's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't Bobby and Ellen just wonderful? I'm so happy to finally write about happy and loving parents instead of hateful ones. It's a nice change. Anyway, sappy fluff ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited for grammatical accuracy!!

 

 

“Dean honey, are you alright? I heard a bang.” Ellen’s voice creeped through the bathroom door. She couldn't restrain her maternal nature. 

"Yeah. I-I, yeah I'm okay, mom." Dean said, clutching at his wounded fist and wincing in pain. He'd definitely need a few stitches or so, but that can wait. He needs to talk to his mom and dad as soon as possible.

"Are you sure, sugar? You don't sound so good." Ellen preened.

"Mom. Please. Leave me be, okay?" Dean pleaded, sweeping up the broken glass shards and chucking them into the bathroom bin.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything, or need to talk, baby." He heard his mother's footsteps walk away from the bathroom door, and down into the kitchen.

He stepped into his bedroom to put on a clean shirt—one that's not covered with blood stains. He walked down into the kitchen only to meet the concerned glares of not only his mother and father, but Sam and Jo too.

All eyes were on Dean's wounded hand and Ellen's maternal mode kicked in. The alpha woman ran up to him to make sure that he was alright. "Dean what happened? Why is your hand hurt?"

Dean sighed for a moment and pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose,  barely  relieving the tension. "We need to talk." Dean uttered.

Ellen's scent immediately shifted. It changed from a comforting mother's scent, into an overbearing alpha's scent. It reeked of fear, as if she were anticipating the worst of news. His father, Bobby, shifted in his seat in an uncomfortable manner. Both Sam and Jo returned to eating their dinners like they were walking on eggshells.

"Fix yourself a plate, boy. Ain't no use standing around here waitin' when you need to chat." Bobby said, lifting himself from the creaky wooden chair to hand Dean a plate.

All the fixings that Ellen had made for them made him want to hurl right then and there. For some reason the fucking mashed potatoes of all things made him feel like he was turning green in the face. Mashed potatoes are comfort food, god damn. Right now, they were far from it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, boy. Sit on down. What's bothering you, son?" Bobby spoke as he was lifting a glass of water to his lips.

Bobby had never been the most emotional of a guy, but he sure as hell was a wonderful dad. He was a beta, so right now his scent wasn’t revealing anything to him. The old man kept his cards close to his chest and maintained a good poker face.

The omega sat down, his body shaking, and set down his plate onto the wooden table. The chair creaked as he sat down, adding to the growing silence of the room. His parents sat there before him  expectantly , waiting for the pin to drop.

"I'm pregnant." Dean blurted out. Saying those words felt so unreal, like they didn’t belong there. They were alien on his tongue and his mind refused to believe the fact. He was stupid, so fucking stupid at band camp. He doesn't regret mating with Cas, but regrets the fact that he's 17 and pregnant with his teacher's baby.

All the color drained from everyone's faces at the dinner table, and Sam choked on his drink. "You're pregnant?" Sam gave a stale laugh.

"Uhm... Yes. I-I'm pregnant. Six weeks,  I think ." Dean wrung his hands out underneath the table, not even bothering to meet his eyes with his parents. He's another fuck up to add to the long list.

"Dean. You can tell us anything. We still love you no matter what, baby, and we'll love your pup too. Besides, I've been itchin' to be a grandma!" Ellen was beaming, her smile now so wide it looked as if it would split her in two.

" Really ? You're not... mad at me?" Dean said, scratching the back of his head. He couldn't believe it. His mother was actually on board with the whole baby thing. There's a little human inside of him and it couldn't feel any less real. 

"You better believe we're still mad at 'ya son, but family don’t end in blood. We'll be here for you no matter what." Bobby was trying not to smile hard. You could tell how overjoyed he is. But, he still wanted his son to know that he wasn't exactly happy with his decisions.

"Who's the father?" Jo piped in, unceremonious and swallowing a sip of her water. 

"Joanna Beth! That isn't a very polite question to ask. Dean can tell us when he's ready." Ellen said, scolding Jo.

Neither of his siblings have presented yet, as Jo is only 12, and Sam is 14. Sam is definitely going to be the picture of All-American Alpha boy, he's already about as tall as Dean. Jo, will most likely be an alpha too, given her headstrong personality.

"What, Ma, I was only asking!" Jo shouted, holding her hands up in defeat. Jo reverted to crossing them over her chest  indignantly .

"He's a great guy, actually. I-I can't really tell you who, but we're... uh... how do I put this...mated already?" Dean said , pulling down his shirt a bit to reveal the defined scarred mark. It was silvery and puffed out in the shape of a perfect bite.

Sam coughed up a piece of his food he was eating. He looked at Dean with an astounded expression, like he had three heads. "Jesus, Dean, and you didn't think to tell any of us?" He said, sounding almost hurt that Dean hadn't revealed anything to him beforehand.

"I shoulda' known something was up with you, Dean, your scent has been off the past month or so. I-I-I'm...I  genuinely  don't know what to say, honey." Ellen said, dumbstruck.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I should have told you sooner, I was just... scared. I-I-I didn't... didn't know what to do and I was feeling so sick from being away from my mate, and y'know, being pregnant." Dean said.

He'd been experiencing some pretty bad side effects from being away from Castiel for so long. It's only been 2 months, but it felt like an eternity. He couldn't eat, and he couldn't sleep, and his scent was vomit inducing and sad smelling. There's no other way to describe that scent but desolate.

Desperation rolled off of him in waves and he'd  been hit  full force with broken bond syndrome. Thank god his bond with Cas hasn't broken yet, but for some reason it seems like it can't break. It's too strong, he supposed. Dean hoped that Castiel wasn't feeling the same way. All he wanted to do was to cuddle into his mate's strong arms and scent mark him. He wanted to feel safe, and happy.

Without Castiel he's just... depressed.

"Don't worry, Dean, okay? We're gonna take good care of you. I promise. I love you, baby." His mother crooned.

A hot tear ran down his face and dripped onto his mother's shirt which he clung onto. Ellen pushed out as many comforting scent pheromones as she could. This was as close as he could get to a comforting alpha scent, but he missed his mate.

 

 

September 9th ------ First day of school

 

"Dean!" He heard a small female voice come from behind him, coming closer with each passing second.

"Charlie! How are you, it's been forever!" Dean said, hugging the small framed redhead in front of him.  She  was decked  out in a Star Wars tee shirt and was carrying her Tardis backpack on one shoulder, hanging  carelessly . She was a beta, so she never seemed threatening to Dean, and they ended up being great of friends.

"Ahhh!! It's been so long Dean-o! Things are good. How was Band Camp? Sorry I couldn't make it; my mom was too intent on taking us down to Florida that same week." Charlie rambled. She tended to do that a lot.

"Uhh.. Yeah, Band Camp was great. I had a great time." He chuckled with a breath, pulling a hand up to the nape of his neck so she wouldn't notice his bond bite.

"That’s great, I'm glad to hear that. Was Mr. Novak there?" Charlie said, nudging Dean's shoulder, child-like. The younger beta always seemed to play the devil's advocate with him. She was always encouraging him to bring out his "Bad Boy" side as Charlie liked to refer to it.

"I'll talk to you about that later, aight? I have to go to homeroom. Love ya Charles." Dean said, hugging Charlie one last time. Since she's a beta she won't smell that he's mated. He'll start to smell like a full on pregnant omega soon. It's something that cannot  be blocked  out by soaps and deodorants.

"Don't ever call me that again or you're not coming over for Star Trek Tuesdays. See you later, muggle." Charlie winked as she waltzed off into the cafeteria. Her Tardis backpack swung with each bouncy step she took.

Dean walked into homeroom and earned a few dominant looks from the other alphas in his class. It smelled of disgusting alpha reek, like they'd never heard of deodorant in their god damn lives. It immediately sent an odd primal feeling of protectprotectprotect when around unfamiliar alphas. He didn't want to hold onto his stomach, since he was so early in his pregnancy and wasn't showing at all. He needed to hold onto his mate and have him tell him everything is okay.

"Hey, Mr. Shurley, do you have my schedule?" He asked the omega teacher. He was a very bookish type, with shaggy brown hair and was a little shorter than he. He had a wedding band around his finger, along with a few pictures of his pups on his desk, and with his wife.

"Yep, I do! Here you go Dean, I'll mark you present." He said as he smiled with a sweet expression and handed Dean the paper with his schedule on it.

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Mr. Novak was his last period class. Thank fucking god. He'd finally get to see his mate and be in his class. He's pretty sure he'd get top marks in his class if Castiel graded based on sex.

All day he'd been itching in his seat as all his teachers  boringly  rambled on about the syllabus. He got the boring lecture of what to expect from his or her class. All he wanted to do is see his mate and kiss him, and suck his cock, and--

"Mr. Winchester, are you paying attention to me?" Mr. Crowley said as he rapped on his desk with a yard stick, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, Mr. Crowley." He said, looking downwards at the papers on his desk. 

"Good. I expect to not need to reprimand you in the future." He said, turning away to continue rambling about physics and all that shit. His thick British accent was annoying as fuck, and fuck did he not want to have to deal with that all god damn year.

Finally, the time came for 7th period, last period—Castiel's class. He'd never been so fucking excited to be in the music room for once in his life. He loved playing clarinet and guitar, but the band room only recently seemed like home. Since Mr. Novak had become the new band teacher, it seemed fitting.

Dean blames it on Castiel's intoxicating and wonderful scent marking the room up. It's also because of his love for all instruments and genuine love for learning more about music.

As soon as he walked into the room, he recognized a few faces. Benny and Ash were sitting next to each other, and Charlie was up front by the cello, alongside Aaron. Thank god there weren't too many people in this class, but then again, who wants to take Music Theory II?

He took a seat closest to Castiel's desk, ridden with papers and junk like it usually is. The rest of the music room was very neat and well organized. But along with Mr. Novak's wild sex hair, his clutter on his desk couldn't  be tamed.

Benny found his way up next to Dean and was looking at him incredulous, like he was an alien at an FBI convention. "You're... mated?" Benny said, not-so-obvious in scenting Dean.

Dean nudged Benny off of him and gave a light nod. "Yeah. I am." He said, his palms sweaty already. "Would ya' quit scenting me, man? It's a little weird." The omega gave a dry laugh.

"I'm sorry brother. I-I... don’t know what took over me. Congrats, good for you." The older alpha cracked a shy smile and sat back down, embarrassment rolling thick off of him in waves.

Dean shot his eyes over at the sound of the heavy classroom door shutting quite loud, and then it hit him. Castiel. Mr. Novak is here. He immediately smelled him as soon as he walked into the room.  Even though his smell lingered throughout the room already, it was more intense, needier, hungrier— 

"Good afternoon class. I'm glad to see some familiar faces. We'll be going over the syllabus today, and I'm sure you all know what to expect this year." Mr. Novak said, smirking.

Jesus, that stupid grin always fucking turned him on, mated or not.  Thankfully  nobody knew that he and Mr. Novak are mates, but you could definitely smell it on him. He was off the market, scent wise.

Dean layered up on his deodorants and soaps, so he can stave off the scent of pregnant omega for now. At least until he can stay after school and be with Cas.

Throughout the whole class period, all he could notice is Mr. Novak's eyes on him. The teacher fluttered his tongue in and out of his mouth, wetting the plump and smooth skin. His lips were fucking wonderful. Dean could only imagine how they felt as they were around his cock, sucking him off.

"Alright class, well that's it for today.  I hope to  see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Novak said with a cheery expression as the bell rang, dismissing students for the day. Dean lingered for a moment, pretending to pick up his books as his friends fled the room to go home for the day.

An unexpected pair strong arms engulfed him from behind, and wrapped around his chest. "I've waited so long for you, my omega. You don't know how much I missed you." He purred with a husky and sultry breath into Dean's ear, sending chills down his spine and straight to his cock.

"I bet it was so hard keeping yourself from getting hard in class just looking at me..." Cas continued. "I turn you on, don't I?" He said brisk while pulling Dean closer into his embrace. He began rubbing his thick erection against Dean's backside, teasing.

"O-o-oh, yes, you do, you always turn me on!" Dean purred, turning himself to press his stomach against Cas's, and lapped at his scent glands on his neck.

"Mark me, please, I need it. I need everyone to know that I belong to you..." Dean moaned into Castiel's hot kiss, inserting his tongue to explore his mouth. He wanted to taste pure Castiel.

"Anything you want, my precious omega, my sweet mate. You're so wonderful. You smell so fucking wonderful, Dean." He murmured into the omega's ear and immediately sparked Dean's cock to life. His erection pressed hard against his jeans.

"Please, alpha, need you. Need you inside me, please. Please." Dean said as he rubbed his ass onto Castiel's thick bulge inside his jeans.

With a swift push, Castiel swiped off the clutter on his desk to make room to fuck Dean into oblivion. His eyes were now red rimmed and in full alpha mode. He'd gone so long without his mate that his alpha was now taking the front seat. His scent now dominant, and willing Dean into submission.

"Please don't be too rough alpha, okay?" Dean asked, rubbing on Castiel's arm. The alpha ripped off Dean's shirt in his haste and peppered kisses along his freckled chest. "Mine. Mine, all mine. Nobody else's. Mine, only mine." Castiel murmured, pushing Dean further onto the desk, but obeying his request to be gentle.

The omega shimmied out of his constricting jeans to let his member spring free, at full attention. His engorged cock was now spurting bits of pre come, dribbling down the base of his erection.

The throbbing in his cock was incessant as he spread his legs wanton for Castiel's cock. He bucked up against the alpha's thick cock, straining against the confines of his slacks. The alpha unzipped his pants to let his enormous cock shoot up, hardened and eager. His eyes filled with possessiveness as he prepped Dean’s tight heat with his long fingers. 

“A-ahhhh!” Dean moaned as Castiel’s long skinny finger bumped into his g-spot. The sensation sent a shock of pleasure throughout his body, wringing him out like a vice grip.

“Mmmm… so tight for me… all mine. So eager, my Dean. You’re so slick for me, you’re  absolutely  beautiful like this. Addled with lust and hunger.” Castiel breathed hard into Dean’s ear, pressing the head of his fat cock against his tight and slick hole.

“Please! I can’t take it! Fuck me, please…” Dean babbled, now completely losing himself to his primal instincts. 

With his cry for his alpha to be inside of him, Cas eased himself into Dean’s hole until he bottomed out. The omega completely sheathed on his long and thick cock, buried to the hilt. A shiver ran through Castiel’s body as his face turned to an “O” expression and he rutted further into Dean’s wet heat. 

“Jesus- Fuck, I— oh my god, fuck” Castiel cursed as he rocked himself deeper into Dean. He gained a steady rhythm, pumping his cock in and out of the omega. Dean was like putty under his touch, as his body had turned to jello and blown away with bliss. 

“Fuck me harder— a-aah… I-I’m gonna.. I need to…” Dean said as Castiel rammed him into the desk with an iron grip, creaking with each thrust from the alpha. Papers were still strewn all about the room and his knick-knacks scattered about. 

Castiel gripped Dean’s cock with gusto and began moving his hand up and down the base of his cock. He timed the strokes in time with his thrusts. The alpha was hitting his prostate hard with each rut and he could feel his vision turning white. 

He was completely at the mercy of the older man, now completely lost to his omega biology and wanton for his alpha. Castiel was jacking Dean’s cock, without a care in the world, his balls drawn in tight and ready to release. 

“Alpha, please… I’m gonna..." Dean’s face contorted into an “o” shape and he released a large load of hot white come. The thick release smattered against his own chest and a little on Castiel’s. He could feel the base of Castiel’s knot forming, but Dean didn’t want to knot, not while they were on top of Castiel’s desk. Where anyone could walk in here and see them fucking like rabbits. 

“Please, don’t knot, alpha. Not right now. Another time.” Dean said, kissing at Castiel’s neck and lapping up the remnants of his own release ridden on his chin and neck.  He looked disappointed a bit, but realized that it would be for the best.

“Yes, my sweet omega, I understand,” Castiel buried his thick cock further into Dean’s ass, and the warmth of his come spread throughout him. The alpha's thick white release dribbled onto the wooden desk below them. “Fuck, fuck! You’re so perfect, so beautiful, all mine. All mine.” Castiel said, nibbling at Dean’s bond bite. 

“May I bite you again?” Castiel asked, eyes now back to the baby blue color Dean loved the most. He looked like a shy child in front of a stranger. Dean tried to push out as many comforting omega pheromones, letting his mate know that he is welcome. His body  is meant  to  be shared  with the alpha, and intends on doing so.

“Of course, baby.” Dean said, baring his neck for the alpha to sink his teeth into. At first the alpha licked at the previous bite, now wanting to deepen the scar and lengthen it’s permanence. He sank his teeth into the silvering scar, lapping up the blood accompanying the bite. 

“I-I love you.” Dean said, rubbing circles into his alpha’s back. Castiel’s head shot up from where he bit his neck, staring at him with an incredulous countenance. “You do?” Castiel said. 

“Of course I do, dummy. I wouldn’t be giving you a good shag on your desk right now if I didn’t.” He laughed, hopping up from the desk to grab some tissues to clean up the cooling mess on his and Cas’s stomach. 

“Dean.. I.. I love you too. Thank you. I mean that in a serious way. Thank you for being my mate. I wouldn’t have it any other way with anyone else.” Castiel said, holding Dean close to him, and letting him scent his neck. 

“Do you want a ride home? We could go out for dinner?” Castiel said, zippering his pants back up and buckling up his belt. 

“I would love that.” Dean said, staring up into the eyes of his mate, his heart thrumming with delight at Castiel’s words. He needs to tell Cas about the pup, and it couldn’t be any better of a time. Since he’s still underage, they can’t exactly be super public about their relationship. It could risk Castiel’s job and if his pup’s father is out of a job… well.. he’s screwed. 

 

\-----------------

 

Being inside of a teacher's car is like,  really,  really  weird. I mean it's not super weird when they're also you're mate and you're carrying their baby, but like... still. It's weird. Castiel had turned on some classical music  absentmindedly . He enjoyed classical music a lot, and always had his assignments revolve around the genre.

Dean caught his hands grazing against his still-flat stomach without any forethought. He read somewhere that playing it is good for the pup, and it so happens to be Castiel's favorite kind of music.

Even though Castiel was his teacher, he still knew a lot about the man. He was like an open book with his students and became close with a lot of them. His favorite color is blue, he likes dogs, (Not cats. He hates cats.) and he can speak fluent Russian. He's still got a lot to learn about his mate, but hey, they've got the rest of their lives ahead of them.

What he doesn't like about Cas though, is the stupid little Prius he drives. "I mean, it's so little and ugly. You've gotta see my dad's car, that thing's a real beauty." Dean said, looking out the window, watching the pine trees pass them by.

"It's reliable, Dean. It's quite gas-efficient too. You'd  be surprised  at what this car can do." Castiel smirked as he stopped at a red light.

"Whatever. It's ugly." Dean huffed and crossed his arms. That raised a cheeky grin out of Castiel as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it definitely wasn't a cheap fast food joint, or a chain restaurant.

"This place is very good. I quite like them, they have good pies." Castiel remarked, pulling the keys out of the ignition. "Ugh god, pie sounds so good right now, you have no idea." Dean said unbuckling his seatbelt and looking at the alpha.

Castiel pressed his lips firm against Dean's, bristling his stubble against Dean's clean-shaven jaw . "So, pie it is then." He grinned and he stole another kiss from the omega's expectant lips.

They  were seated by  a friendly omega woman and they were then immediately greeted by a beta waitress. The restaurant was a little fancier than what he's  normally  used to, but he trusts Cas's judgement.

Dean ordered the chicken alfredo and some garlic knots, as well as some soup.  However, Cas ordered some weird thing that he couldn't pronounce and some garlic knots as well.  He was contemplating on getting the shrimp scampi, but he should stay away from seafood in his condition.

Conversation flowed between the two of them while they were waiting on their food to arrive. One huge thing is weighing on Dean's mind, like an anchor on a sailboat. He needs to tell Castiel he's pregnant at some point. He doesn't want his mate to find out some other way; through someone else, or by his scent alone.

He had to stop taking his suppressants when he found out, and he's about 8 weeks pregnant at this point. The pup was still at a crucial point in growth, and miscarriage is a viable possibility, so he's scared to chance it

"We need to talk about something, Cas." Dean said, clasping onto his mate's hand over the table.  He rested his hand over his mate's long and thin fingers, tracing abstract shapes  absentmindedly .

"What is it?" Cas said, his voice tainted with overwrought alpha. It definitely showed that he was feeling anxious through his scent; metallic and tangy. It  technically  is their first date, so he has every right to feel scared.

"I-I... I'm pregnant, Castiel. It's yours." He said, almost in a whisper. The words felt so good on his tongue, like he's free of a weight somewhere in his soul. Cas  on the other hand , only looked emotionless. He looks as if he's drawing blanks in his mind, as if he didn’t know what to say.

"Look, you don't need to be in the pup's life if you don’t want to be, okay? We can let the bond dissolve and we can move on from this." Dean croaked out. It felt so wrong to suggest that he separate from Castiel, but if that's what he wanted to do then he had to comply.

"You're pregnant?" Castiel said, looking at Dean like he hung the sun and moon.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled, eyes getting a little dewy.

"Oh my god. I-I...." The alpha said, running his hands through his hair and over his stubble.

"Dean, I would never want to leave you. This is our child. I want to be with you every step of the way and make you feel protected and safe. I want to build a home for us and to raise our baby together. I... I'm gonna be a dad!" Castiel said as he jumped over to the other side of the booth where the omega sat.

Jesus, Cas is crying. He reduced his big strong alpha to tears with  just  a little pup. "I'm so happy, Dean. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Castiel said as he rubbed circles into Dean's flat tummy and peppered sweet kisses.

"Alright, ya big sap. You know what this means though? You gotta meet my parents." Dean said, hugging his alpha close. He pushed out maternal pheromones to comfort his weeping mess of a mate.

"I'd love to. Do they know about... me? That I'm  technically  your... _teacher_?" Castiel said, chuckling a little bit to cover his anxiety over meeting Dean's parents. He's only met them once, and that was during parent-teacher conferences last year.

"I... Yeah...I'm gonna have to break that to them soon enough. We'll discuss this another time, you don’t need to meet them immediately, okay?" Dean said, pressing his lips against his alpha's, and found Cas kissing back as well, more fervent.

"Okay, save that for later. We're in public, Cas." Dean said, pushing away Castiel's advances a little bit.

"Can I stay on this side of the booth? Next to you? I need to hold you." Castiel said, snaking an arm around Dean, splaying his large hand across his middle. He was feeling for any kind of bump, but there wasn't one yet. Soon enough though, he'll be showing and nobody can deny that he is in fact, very much pregnant.

"I love you." Castiel purred. He smelled  undeniably  of happy alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Mood Board for SFGS: [X](https://www.pinterest.com/shannonwinchester1967/summer-flowers-and-gentle-steel/)  
> Spotify Playlist for SFGS: [X](https://open.spotify.com/user/22jyusmqh4jog3ztfbajafm7i/playlist/0yqllSgLKHfYCNhKKu8rkM?si=4x4cCuhlQdSL37aXvuuC-Q)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! They make my day <3  
> Keep me company on [my tumblr](https://astonishedteal.tumblr.com/)!


	3. What Is and Should Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on the last day of Band Camp. Light angst towards the end for this chapter, Cas is kind of an asshole. But that will be addressed next chapter, I promise. Mistakes are my own!

July 22nd\--------

It's the last day of Band Camp, and the marchers have been scrambling all day to get the set list in order to perform. On the first day, they were assigned their music and were given time to review it, but now that it's the very last day, they were expected to know it by heart. He said he'd be going tough on them today, so hopefully the other players will finally get their shit together and in order. 

Dean was still slightly hungover from last night's activities with Mr. Novak, and everything from his recollection was a blur. The last thing he remembers is feeling the sharp twinge of pain from Cas sinking his teeth into his neck and passing out beside him; snuggled up and tied together from his huge knot.

At the crack of dawn before the other campers were up, Mr. Novak was gone from his bunk and he assumed he  was getting stuff ready for when he makes the morning call to wake the other students up. Dean bustled out of his dorm at the sound of Mr. Novak's cheerful _"Good morning campers, rise and shine!"_ And ran down to Nurse Barnes's quarters for a bandage to put over his bond mark.

He doesn't want Benny or any of his friends to find out about his unintentional mating to Mr. Novak, and he's still got time before they can smell the subtle change in his scent; of a mated omega. 

"Hey, honey, what's up?" Nurse Barnes said, holding onto her Styrofoam cup of coffee and writing something down on a piece of paper on a clipboard. 

"I need a big band-aid. Do you have one?" He said nervously, wringing his hands out until his knuckles turned white.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. What do you need it for?" She said, turning her attention away from her paperwork and opening the old white cabinet above her desk.

"Uh... Benny has a... cut on his foot. Yeah, a cut on his foot. It's kinda big, so he needs a big bandage." He said, avoiding Nurse Barnes's piercing gaze. She seemed a little wary of Dean's suspicious need for a big bandage, but quickly grabbed the biggest one in her storage.

"Tell him if it's really botherin' him, then to come on down to my office so I can take a better look at it, okay, honey?" She said, handing the bandage to Dean and closing the big cupboard.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Barnes. Thank you." Dean said with a smile, then scurried off to the bathrooms to slap the bandage over his weeping bond bite. He really enjoyed Mrs. Barnes's 'No questions asked' policy. His mark was still unscabbed, but it was definitely very deep. There's no way he's getting rid of this, and if Lisa finds out.... Oh shit. _Lisa._

 _He fucking cheated on Lisa._ Now he's fucking mated to his 24-year-old band teacher when he's still only 17. Jesus, now he's definitely gonna be beat up by the football team. The only reason that Lucifer Milton didn't kick his ass his freshman year is because he became friends with Lisa, and then they started dating their sophomore year. Lisa's probably going to put a hit out on him now, _fuck. Fuck!_

Dean smoothed out the bandage over his freckled skin and then made his way back up the hill to the mess hall. He'd have a lot of explaining to do when his friends see this huge bandage peeking out of his shirt, but he'll come up with a good excuse, right? He'll cross that bridge when he gets to it.

He plopped himself down in his normal seat next to Benny; and is strangely comforted by their weird conversations as always. "Dean-o! You just missed it, chief. Ash here has been talking about the Grateful Dead and their _literal religion_ for the past half hour." He smirked.

"Dude, I'm telling you, the Grateful Dead is _definitely_ a religion. I mean, how is it not?" Ash remarked, taking off his trucker hat to reveal his golden mullet in all its glory. The beta looked as if he stepped straight off a time machine from the 1980's.

"Yeah... whatever you say, man." Aaron smirked, returning to eat his ominous looking oatmeal.

"Did I ever tell y'all about that time I joined a cult?" Ash said, tossing his cap onto the wooden table and smirking a stupid grin.

"Yes. Many times. I'm not really sure if I want to hear it again." Dean said, rolling his eyes at the mullet-ed beta in front of him.

"Yeah, thanks to you and your stupid little cult idea, my house ended up smelling like Taco Bell for a month." Aaron said, pointing a finger in Ash's direction. His house really did end up smelling like Taco Bell for a month, only maybe like... the bathroom of one.

"Okay... I'm going to get food now and pretend like this conversation never happened." Dean said, lifting himself from the creaky bench to grab some breakfast. His head still hurt like hell from last night, so the greasiest and most unhealthy option seems like a stellar idea.

He placed his tray on the table and returned to his friend group's stupid babbling. "I'm so not ready for today. I'm definitely gonna fuck up the set list." Aaron said, putting a palm against his forehead in dismay.

"Yeah. You are." Dean said jokingly, shoveling the greasy mess of bacon and eggs into his mouth. 

"I've got a plan!" Ash blurted out, clasping his skinny hands together and rubbing them mischievously. 

"Which is...?" Benny asked, looking up from his breakfast and glaring pointedly in Ash's direction. Whenever Ash says he's got a good idea... it usually isn't such a good idea, and it isn't especially a good idea to follow through with it.

"Does it involve fire or explosions, Ash?" Dean asked, barely even looking up from his tray to look at the beta's countenance.

"….Yes." Ash said, losing a bit of his excitement. "You can't set fire to the field to get out of performing today." Dean said matter-of-factly, as if he were talking to a child. 

"Then I, in fact, do not have a plan." He said disappointedly; throwing his hands into the air in defeat, let out a huff and returned to eating whatever's left on his tray.

"Great. I'll see you all later, I gotta grab my clarinet from my bunk." Dean said as he took his Styrofoam tray and tossed into the bin beside the bench.

"See ya later, brother." Benny said with a nod and returned talking to his friends as Dean jogged down the hill.

Thankfully none of his friends noticed the huge bandage on his neck, and didn’t notice any changes in his scent. If they asked, he was just going to tell them he got a gnarly mosquito bite or something that was too embarrassing to show off. Thank god that he didn’t need to use that lame ass excuse. 

He was barely paying attention while clambering down the hill to his cabin when he ran full force into Mr. Novak, knocking his papers out of his hands and scattering them about the grass. "Holy shit, sorry!" Dean said, leaning down to help the older man collect his papers.

"It's quite alright, Dean. No worries." Mr. Novak said, looking intently into Dean's eyes as the younger omega handed him the previously scattered documents. 

"Uh... yeah. Sorry." The omega said nervously, reaching a hand around to anxiously scratch at his bond bite unconsciously. 

"Listen, Dean, about last night... if you're uncomfortable in any way about what we did, then we can end things. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable around me. I'm sorry that I took advantage over you when you were intoxicated." Cas said, still looking firmly into Dean's eyes but his scent radiated around Dean, engulfing him completely.

The older alpha smelled different, like an embarrassed alpha. He couldn't quite smell the "mated alpha" part of his scent just yet, so that was a good sign as well. Less trouble for the both of them. His scent was different now, different from the sweet, homey aroma that Dean loved. He smelled like fear, ridden with a hint of the metallic scent of embarrassment.

He no longer smelled like the cozy air of a summer night, or like crisp pine trees around wintertime. It made him feel so wrong, so wrong that he made his alpha feel this way; laden with humiliation and anxiety.

"Cas, you didn't take advantage of me. I basically threw myself on you. I wanted it just as much as you did, Castiel. There's just one thing that I'm pretty hung up on. You said... you can smell me? I'm on suppressants and I load myself up on gender-neutral soaps and shit. That shouldn't be... possible." Dean muttered. 

"I've been passing as a beta for years. Nobody really knows that I'm an omega except for my close friends." Dean continued, glaring pointedly at Cas, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait... That should only be possible if... we're true mates. If our biology wants us to be together so much so, that only I can truly smell you. God, if you smelled good last night, I can’t wait to see what you smell like _without_ your suppressants." Castiel smirked, a gummy smile beginning to curl at his lips. 

What the fuck? _True mates?_ His father told him some stuff about the suppressants he slid under the door when he had his first heat, but he didn't believe it. He believed that his omega biology is pretty prevalent in making choices in his mate, but... he never believed in _true mates_.

"So, what you're saying is... we're true mates? Jesus, Cas. I-I.... don't know what to say." His eyes were now blown wide in terror at the thought of that. He was only 17, and he was soon going to be a senior. He's met his true fucking mate and he's got a girlfriend he still needs to dump.

Not only does he still need to dump her, he needs to worry about Lucifer and his stupid little cronies beating the fuck out of him because he broke up with her. That, and he's true mates with his _god damned teacher._

"Dean, are you okay? You should probably sit down, you don’t look so good. Here, let me walk you back to your cabin." Castiel said, taking the omega's freckled arm in his as he made his way over to the place Dean's been staying.

\-------------------

He eventually snapped out of the trance that he'd been in and before he knew it, it was almost time to perform. Novak sure as hell wasn't lying when he said that he wasn't going to take it easy on them; as his whole body protested with each movement he made. The transitions between songs were even harder, scrambling into position for the next set.

Dehydrated and hungry, he powered through practice like a champ, and earned a few proud looks from Mr. Novak. He did even better today, perfectly on time to 'Slavonic Dance no.2 in E minor' by Anton Dvorak. It was more of an orchestral piece; but seemed to transition effortlessly with their other songs for the setlist.

"Ugh...when is dinnerrrr?" He heard a familiar voice in the field groan out. Oh, of course it was Ash. That kid's like a bottomless pit when it comes to food. With as skinny as the kid is, it's pretty surprising that he's not overweight with how much food that kid can put down.

"Alright, time for dinner. Not half bad today, just think about what you can do better and rock this setlist tonight." He saw the familiar beautiful sight of Mr. Novak dripping with sweat from furious conducting on the band major stand.

He somehow looked even better today, like he was literally glowing. He seemed... happy. The older man radiated happiness as well a bit of pride in how well his students did today, he supposed. They really picked up the slack today and everything seemed to glide smoothly.

The gorgeous man before him sent a feeling of excitement down his spine and straight to his cock. The omega ran straight to the stands where his clarinet case sat and began to clean out his instrument thoroughly and replace the reed.

Suddenly a pair of warm arms engulfed him, like the ocean on a summer day. "Hey..." Cas's deep voice purred into his ear, smoky and tight with arousal. The alpha licked gently at his ear and the nape of his neck, tracing lines around his freckles. Dean pulled away from the older man's grip, in fear of any onlookers.

"Jesus, Cas, you can't just jump me like that. There might be people looking." Dean said, while tucking away his instrument into the hard-shell case and snapping it shut. 

Castiel turned to look at him with a shocked expression, like he'd done something wrong. Dean cut in before the teacher could speak and interjected. "You didn't do anything wrong, but I just don't want us to get in trouble. Okay angel?" Dean said, pressing his forehead against Castiel's tanned skin and inhaling his addictive scent.

"Do you want to come by my bunk tonight? I've still got some Vladimir in the drawer that you left. We could finish it off and... y'know?" Dean purred, pressing light but sultry kisses against Castiel's strong jawline.

"Oh god, yes. I can't wait to see you perform tonight. You're just.... heavenly. No other way to describe you." The alpha whispered into his ear, now placing two large hands across Dean's pert ass, gripping the soft flesh in his fists.

"Great. I'm going to go up for dinner, I'm absolutely fucking starving. Come with, if you want." Dean suggested, gently shrugging away from Castiel's embrace. He loves how possessive Castiel gets, stealing kisses from the omega when others aren't paying attention, or grabbing his ass. 

"Sure. I'll do that. I have to be there anyway to supervise." He said, his blue eyes blown with lust and glaring daggers at Dean.

\-----------------

"God, I fucking hate Mr. Novak." Aaron said, ignoring his dinner and reviewing his music instead.

"Why's that, man? I thought you were in love with him just yesterday." Dean said with a cheeky smirk, chowing down on some mashed potatoes and whatever mystery meat was on his tray.

"I was just saying that to piss you off. That man may be hot as hell but holy shit does he piss me the fuck off." Aaron murmured. His hair was a mess. Geez, he really was stressing about this performance.

"Take it easy man, you've got this. Just play what you know and have fun. That's all that matters." Benny said, trying to reassure the younger boy.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a fucking marimba player, Benny!" The younger beta snapped. "All you fucking do is sit there and hit a fucking instrument with a mallet and then you're done." He looked really distraught, like he'd been stretching himself thin for a long time, and finally just snapped.

The whole cafeteria was silent now at Aaron's sudden outburst. "Watch your language, Aaron." Mr. Novak said, looking sharply at the younger beta at the table they shared. 

"Listen man, if you're gonna yell at us for your attitude, then you're gonna have to book it and skidattle, brother. Positive vibes only here." Ash piped in, crooking a finger in Aaron's direction. It was kind of unusual to see the mullet-ed beta so angry. He usually was pretty easy going, if not a bit weird natured. That's what Dean likes about Ash; the guy sticks to his guns during an argument.

"Ash is right, just calm down, okay? We're all in the same boat here." Dean said matter-of-factly, trying to calm Aaron down. 

"I'm just gonna go up to my cabin until it's time. I'll see you guys later." He said before throwing his untouched meal into the garbage can beside their table; and storming off in a huff of annoyance.

"Jesus, what crawled up Aaron's ass today?" Ash said, looking over a few comic books he fished out of his old and tattered backpack.

"Not sure." Dean picked himself  up to throw away his finished meal and picked up his clarinet and walked off from the mess hall back to his cabin.

Without even thinking, he reached for the half empty bottle of Vladimir from his desk drawer and took a generous swig from the small glass bottle. The alcohol tasted worse than he remembered, almost making him double over and vomit.

He's gonna need a little bit of vodka in his system if he's gonna have to put up with Aaron's bullshit for another few hours. Plus, hopefully it'll ease things a little more straightforward when he retreats back to his cabin at night with Cas in tow.

Before he knew it, he heard all of the campers making their way down the hill to the open, grassy field where they were going to play and march through their whole setlist. Color guard has got it pretty easy, they're just twirling some fucking flags and moving along with.

As expected, the set moved along flawlessly, and sounded wonderful. It sounded like if he died and went to heaven, this would be the soundtrack. The whole time while marching, it felt like he was dancing on clouds, the rhythm coming to them easily and the tune flowing effortlessly.

It went wonderful. Soon, he's gonna have a happy alpha to take back to his room and kiss all over. All his, and nobody else's. How on Earth did he get so lucky? He somehow managed to score the hottest mess of deep dark hair and sparkling blue eyes, with a pearly white smile and a love for music. 

Mr. Novak looked even better, under the glowing light of the setting sun and the bright warm light of the fiery batons the color guard twirled around. Okay, never mind on when he said the color guard has it easy; that looks difficult as _fuck._

The stars were beginning to peek out from the blue sky, and the drumline felt as if they were playing in time to the beat of the Earth, rotating in all her glory. This is probably the alcohol talking, but damn, he's gonna miss Band Camp. He can always go again next year for his senior semester, but it's going to be his last one ever.

“You did wonderful, guys!” Mr. Novak cheered as he stood on the band major stand and genuinely looked the happiest he’d been in all the time he’s had him as a teacher. The older man gleamed, grinning a stupid smile and he rushed to climb down from the stand in a haste. 

“Get some sleep guys, and we’ll say our goodbyes in the morning. Wonderful job. It’s truly been a great time.” Castiel said as he patted some students on the back, nudging them to clean out their instruments and put them away.

“You were really really good today, Dean, paint me impressed. Have you ever thought about going to school for music?” Castiel said, sipping his water as he sat next to Dean in the bleachers. 

“Ehhh… yeah. I’ve thought about it. I’m not sure what I want to do yet. I think I’m going to be a music teacher possibly.” Dean said nervously, scratching at his neck and avoidant of direct eye contact. 

“You definitely should. I don’t give recommendations often, but if you want to get into a good school, you’ve got my word. And that’s not based on the sex. ‘Cuz that’s in a league of its own.” Cas chuckled, tucking his baton into his case. 

“You’re too good to me. You really are.” Dean said, straddling Castiel’s hips as soon as the last of the campers left the area. The omega stole a kiss from Castiel’s smooth plump lips and was met with the sweet taste of pure Cas. 

"You're so perfect, all around. I knew from the moment you walked into my classroom you were destined to be mine." Castiel uttered, his eyes completely darkened with lust and his voice a few octaves lower than his usual baritone grumble.

"Let's take this shit to my cabin." Dean said, lifting himself off of Castiel and taking the older alpha's hand in his and making their way to the oak cabin.

As soon as the two reached the doors of the old wooden cabin, Dean swung the door open briskly and ran straight to his desk drawer. He pulled out a cell phone, and the bottle of vodka that he'd taken a generous swig out of previously.

"You're not supposed to have a phone, Dean." Castiel said with a shit-eating grin. 

"Yeah, and you're not supposed to have alcohol, and here we are." Dean said as he flipped through the music on his phone, smiling a bright smirk.

It was nothing but a cheap prepaid cellphone, but it had all of Dean's favorite music downloaded onto it in preparation for Band Camp. At night when nobody would be awake to hear it, he played some Led Zeppelin to lull himself to sleep. His real phone was left at home, but Bobby and Ellen made him bring it just in case.

"All Right Now" by Free started playing softly from the phone and he set it down onto the creaky oak desk. He fished out a shot glass from the drawer and set it beside the glass bottle. The drinks came easily, but the atmosphere just didn't seem right for sex.

All that Dean could think about is poor Lisa, the girl he cheated on, with a man, seven years his elder, and was his teacher. The alcohol seemed to amplify his emotions, and before he knew it the tears were no longer on the inside—but streaming freely down his sunkissed cheeks.

"Dean...what's the matter, love?" Castiel slurred, feeling the mind-numbing effects of the vodka. The older man enveloped Dean into a warm bear hug, rubbing circles into his back through his shirt.

His scent was soothing, like leather in a vintage muscle car, an earthy musk, and a masculine fragrance that belonged only to his alpha. He has a smooth and heavy aroma blanketing him in a pillow of softness, that somehow makes him feel as light as a feather, but also _heavy_ —like an anchor in the sea.

 Castiel is different from other alpha's he'd smelled, differing wildly from their acrid and putrefaction-like scents. All he wants is to nuzzle into his smell and never leave it; and Castiel smells like _home._

 _"I-I... Cheated on Lisa with you."_ Dean sobbed out, his body aching with the throes of his drunken emotions. He clutched onto the alpha's dark colored tee shirt and stained the fabric with the wetness of his tears.

The older man's movements slowed, and the older man released his firm grip on the omega and his eyes were frozen in an unnerving way. He scooted himself away from Dean, sitting adjacent to the alpha on the rickety oak bunk bed, body visibly pulled in tight.

"I did not know you had a significant other while we..." Cas said, putting his head in his hands, running his hands through his wild black hair with an exasperated huff. His once comforting scent changed, morphing into a distressed alpha. His scent was sharp and caustic, like _he didn't even know_ the man before him.

It's his fault that he made his alpha feel this way, the alpha probably hates him now. He has every right to. He always fucks up every little thing that he ever had. He always had the habit of pushing people away when they got too close, and not allowing himself to open up completely to his friends, and not even to his own family.

His need for independence was harming him in more ways than one, hurting his friendships and all of the relationships he's ever had. The one relationship he never wanted to fuck up was his with Cas. He was the only person that Dean could come to if he needed advice, or if he needed consoling.

Castiel was the only person, and the only teacher he ever let himself ramble like an open book in the presence of, not even his _own fucking therapist_. Now he went and fucked up their relationship by being stupid—neglecting to mention _'Oh yeah, I have a girlfriend!'_ before he knotted in his ass and mated him.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I'm so so sorry, I didn't— It's all my fault. Please—" Dean was cut off by the older man standing up abruptly, swaying in his gait because of the effects of the now-empty bottle of alcohol on the desk.

"Goodnight, Dean." Castiel said tersely, not even bothering to look him in the eye. He could see that Cas's eyes were misty and tender, but the alpha's pride couldn't let his mate see the emotions he held back with the force of a hurricane.

Dean's body was left feeling cold and empty, like his heart had been ripped out against his will and stomped on repeatedly. His body felt like it wasn't his own, like he was dreaming. The shock of Castiel's sudden exit forced him to sober up, so he could no longer feel nothing. The alcohol numbed the intensity of his feelings, but now in its absence, it's hitting him light a freight train.

He thudded audibly against the springy mattress and buried himself in the thick covers he'd brought from home. He tried to scent whatever remained of Castiel on his blanket, but his scent had vanished. Just like Cas.

The omega drew his knees up to his chest tightly, trying to get his heart to stop _beating so damn fast_ so he can sleep. The music playing on his phone hadn’t been paused, so all Dean could hear is the muffled sounds of "What Is and Should Never Be" by Led Zeppelin.

"Not everything can be perfect, right?" He heard the echoed words of his mother play inside of his mind, reverberating against the walls of his brain. The words somehow felt like knives digging into his skin; the complete opposite of their intended meaning. He closed his eyes tightly and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Mood Board for SFGS: [X](https://www.pinterest.com/shannonwinchester1967/summer-flowers-and-gentle-steel/)  
> Spotify Playlist for SFGS: [X](https://open.spotify.com/user/22jyusmqh4jog3ztfbajafm7i/playlist/0yqllSgLKHfYCNhKKu8rkM?si=4x4cCuhlQdSL37aXvuuC-Q)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! They make my day <3  
> Keep me company on [my tumblr](https://astonishedteal.tumblr.com/)!


	4. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for sexual assault/attempted rape and miscarriage. whump!Dean in this chapter :(  
> Things will get better eventually, I promise. I'm not that evil of a writer, lol.

The next morning, Castiel woke with a start. He felt a deep-seated pain in his heart, like he'd gone and thrown it under a moving bus. The alpha had to go wake the campers soon, so he went to the communal bathroom to splash his face with a cold shock of water. God, he looked like shit. He walked out on Dean last night in a drunken stupor, unable to control his emotions. 

His alpha pride took over at the news that Dean had a girlfriend. He couldn’t help but feel an unbearable flood of jealousy wash over him, painting him green with envy. He felt like curling up into a ball and crying until it was time for him to die. 

Did he mean nothing to Dean? Was he just another fucking one-night-stand that went wrong? God, he had to be so fucking stupid to trap Dean like that. He trapped him into a relationship by flipping into alpha mode and sinking his teeth into his neck. He didn’t even bother to ask if the omega actually wanted it. He just _assumed_ like any other knuckle-dragging alpha knot head. 

He wanted Dean with every cell in his body. With every beat of his heart, he felt the overwhelming need to mark Dean up. He wanted to make the omega his, and absolutely only his. Now, that's not even true. 

He was in a relationship with _someone else._ Now his mate's suffering with a terrible case of an emotional dichotomy. He's stuck between dealing with the brunt of Lisa dumping him; or leaving Cas. 

Castiel took in a deep breath and dabbed his face off with a towel. He had dark purple bags underneath his eyes and his five o'clock shadow was dark and thick. He had sleepers in his eyes from falling asleep misty-eyed. His dispute with Dean left him teary. He _definitely_ did not resemble the stereotypical picture of alpha male. 

He was still hungover from last night's escapades, and that showed in the lack of glow in his cheeks. He felt like a damp towel wrung out dry, twisted and contorted until all remnants of moisture were long gone. He needed to find Dean to apologize to him and let him know his stance—why he freaked out on him and left him in the dark. 

Castiel went out to awake the campers—a little less cheery than usual and went to go over to the mess hall. Pam was already sitting there, coffee in hand and staring up at the sunrise over the horizon.  

"Good morning, Pamela." Castiel said. He tried to avert his eyes from the older woman's, but that was almost impossible when it came to Pamela Barnes. That woman always had a way to squeeze herself into your personal business and try to give her advice. 

"What's up, kiddo? You look like road-kill on a stick." Pamela said. She seemed like Castiel interrupted her as if she were doing something of extreme import. But, she was only gazing at the morning sun rearing its head. 

"Nothing. Just gonna miss this woodland area. I love camping." Castiel said, writing his poor appearance off as no big deal. He's not in too much of a talking mood. 

"There's some breakfast ready, help yourself sugar." Pam said with a sweet smile and patted his back with a gentle touch. She seemed to catch onto his 'stoic and quiet' vibe and left him alone. 

The campers filed in as usual after Castiel finished his breakfast, and Dean was nowhere to be seen. He saw his friends having their normal and stupid conversations. It felt different though, lacking Dean. Ash was rattling on about more of his conspiracy theories. Benny and Aaron rattled on about some bittersweet memories they shared. 

Castiel sat on the rickety wooden bench beside Pam, striking some small talk. He'd never been the one to grasp the concept of small talk. He never understood the feigned smiles, and the forced words coming out of one's mouth. He was brunt and got straight to the point. 

"Why were you out so early this morning, Pam? Something bothering you?" Castiel asked with a puzzled expression. He tried to make his utterance seem less antagonistic. He hoped his words wouldn't come off as offensive. 

"Jeez, ain't one for small talk, are you?" She chuckled and set her coffee down onto the table. 

"Sorry, it's a weakness of mine." Castiel shot a sympathetic, but microscopic smile at Nurse Barnes. She returned to his previous question. 

"I always come out here real early, you see. I look up there 'cause I hope someone, or something's up there looking down at me. It's really quite therapeutic." She said, eyes twinkling with a glint of hope. 

At the moment her eyes resembled something of _hope, something pure_ and well meant, he caught sight of Dean. He most likely saw the alpha too, given that he was now swift in his movements. He was fumbling to reach Castiel, not caring about _who or what_ he knocks down in his rush. 

" _Mr. Novak!_ I- uh, need you to... Help me with a thing. A music related thing." Dean said, his voice full of anxiety and panic. 

\----------- 

Dean woke up the next morning with a dereliction in his heart. He felt like an almost completed puzzle with a piece that doesn't fit anywhere. He clambered out of bed in a haste, needing to get out there and see Castiel. 

The man probably hated him after revealing he had a girlfriend, and most likely didn't want to see him. He still needed to go out there and try to make things better, god damn it.

He thought about calling Lisa on his stupid old cellphone, but he didn't have reception anyway. It's most likely best that he didn't tell her on the phone anyway. It's never good to break up with anyone over the phone in the first place. He tossed all his clothes into the giant duffle and haphazardly folded his comforter. He didn't care how he folded shit, he's antsy to see Castiel. 

He didn't worry about grabbing his clarinet since Novak collected the instruments. They were going to bring them back to the school the next day. He'd be getting his clarinet back at the beginning of marching band season in September. 

Dean ran out of the cabin and was met by a bunch of students with their bags in tote and talking with their parents. They were on their way to be driven home. The omega scanned the crowd of people, hopeful to see Castiel somewhere. God, he had to be _somewhere_. 

He fucked up on a grand scale the night before. He shouldn’t have had sex with the alpha without even telling him about Lisa. It's not like he even loved Lisa, admittedly, he was only in a relationship with her to avoid Lucifer's crazy ass. Really, she was his beard. If he was seen with a pretty little beta on his arm—the most popular girl in school, then he'd be safe from scrutiny. 

Dean dragged a hand down his tanned face and caught sight of his alpha. He was sitting on top of the bench in the mess hall, invested in a conversation with Nurse Barnes. He ran toward him, not even caring if he knocked other people out of the way in his haste.  

" _Mr. Novak!_ I- uh, need you to... Help me with a thing. A music related thing." Dean said with a spooked manner, realizing that he can't call him by his first name in a crowd of students. He can’t say he's sorry for _kinda_ _fucking him without telling him he's in a relationship first_ out loud.

Without a word, Castiel pulled himself away from his conversation with Pam. He guided Dean into the wild growing shrubbery, away from anyone's possible point of view. Everyone was leaving now, with their items and their parents in tow. Dean hadn't called Bobby yet to come pick him up. He'd have some time to try to mend his and Castiel's 'argument.' 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lisa, I was going to break up with her, but I just don't know how..." Dean stated, crestfallen, and his eyes downcast. 

"I'm sorry Dean, I don’t know what came over me last night. I couldn't help but feeling torn the whole night in regret over what I did. As your alpha, I should never leave you. I should never make you feel distraught because of my inability to control my emotions." Castiel responded, closing Dean into a warm hug.  

Dean allowed himself to hug the older man back and nuzzled into his shirt to catch his comforting scent. He reeked of despair and sadness, like a kicked puppy. He couldn't help but feel that he was the one who made his alpha feel this way. 

Castiel wrapped himself around the omega, pulling his arms in tight. He never wanted to let go. Ever. His alpha smelled so good, like comfort and love. 

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry." Dean breathed out, his voice wobbly and thick with emotion. 

"You've no reason to be sorry, kitten. Don't worry." Castiel purred. 

"It's too big, Cas. I can't do it. I don’t know how I'm gonna tell her, but when I do... she'll tear me a new one." Dean cried, his tears hot against his cheek like a branding iron. 

"If she lays a single hand on you I will tear her to shreds." Castiel said, his utterance matter-of-fact and serious in tone. 

"Okay, big bad alpha., sure you are." The omega said with an insipid laugh, trying to break the tension between them. 

"I'm going to miss you, my little omega." Castiel purred into Dean's ear as he gently nipped at his lobe. He licked abstract shapes into his scent glands, lapping up Dean's beautiful taste. 

"And I you. I haven't called my parents yet, so I have to do that." He said as he fished through the pockets of his shorts to find his cellphone. 

"If you want, I can give you a ride home." Castiel suggested, looking like a nervous teenage boy. _'God, were all alphas this nervous?'_ Dean laughed to his thought. 

"That'd be great, Cas." Dean said as he slipped a thin hand down Castiel's back. He then took gratuitous squeeze of the older man's backside. 

   


\---------------- 

"Dean, are you feeling alright?" Ms. Carver said, looking at the green tinged boy in front of her. Dean's been fiddling with his pen and holding his breath. He stopped his breath in an attempt to not chuck his breakfast all over the lab table. The horrible smell of the dissected frog on the table was definitely not pleasant. It smelled rank, pregnant or not. 

They were beginning dissections as part of his Anatomy and Physiology class. The formaldehyde-soaked carcass in front of him not only made him feel queasy, but also many students around him.  

"C-Can I use the bathroom please?" Dean asked, face turning even more green as he opened his mouth to speak. The inhale of breath forced him to inhale the offensive odor. 

"Yes, you may." Ms. Carver gave him an apologetic look and pointed toward the bathroom pass hung on the wall near her desk. 

Today marks Dean's 10th week of pregnancy and he's already feeling the brunt of morning sickness full force. Trudging through school with a constant tugging feeling at your stomach isn't exactly the best feeling ever. He had to excuse himself a few more times from class than he'd like to vomit up his breakfast. 

Ellen says that the baby should be as big as a strawberry now. She says he should start thinking about taking prenatal vitamins and all that jazz. His mother is intent on making sure to pack him a healthy lunch each morning. She says that he shouldn’t be eating the garbage that the school's serving them.  

The only thing that doesn't make Dean want to hurl is his dearly beloved ginger ale and saltine crackers. He just can't part with them. Everywhere he goes, he's not seen without a 20-ounce bottle of Canada Dry and some of those bland crackers. 

One huge thing still weighs on Dean's mind though, and that's his whole situation with Lisa. So far, Lisa has been kept in the dark since the whole thing began. His friends have been doing well on their part of _staying quiet and shutting up_. 

His scent now radiated something beautiful underneath. His scent was something that represented the growth of life. It was something pure—innocent. There's no possible way it can be hidden by scent blockers or soaps now, it was unmistakable. He's pregnant, and Lisa sure as hell isn't the one who put it in him.

Dean ran to the bathroom and puked up whatever remained in his stomach, mostly bile and water. _"Never giving me a break, huh?"_ Dean whispered to himself as he placed a hand over the now slightly pudgy abdomen. Cas has been making sure he's eating right; and eating the proper number of calories to sustain a baby.

He'd gained a few healthy pounds on his skinny frame and was now looking slightly rounder in the cheeks. Dean wrote that all down to that 'pregnancy glow.' He needed to tell Lisa today, and there's no way his brain is shutting up if he doesn't tell her. Dean fished his cellphone out of his rucksack and shot out a text to Lisa.

\--

 ** _Dean:_** _sent 1:34 P.M, delivered_  

 _Need to talk after school today. Meet me in the band hallway._  

 _(read, 1:35 P.M)_    


**_Lisa:_** _sent 1:36 P.M, delivered_  

_Okay, see you then_

_(read, 1:36 P.M)_  

\-- 

Dean flipped his phone shut with a snap and flushed the toilet again before heading back to class. The bell was about to ring soon, and he'd missed the majority of the frog dissection, so thank god for that. It was time for last period, his class with Mr. Novak. The omega ran into the lab room and grabbed his backpack as well as his books. He scrambled to make his way to his mate's classroom once the bell rang. 

When he made his way down the band hall to Mr. Novak's door, a piece of paper read for all the students to go to the auditorium. The school was short staffed on substitute teachers. So, whenever a teacher wasn't there, they herded all them into the auditorium for a free period.

Dean spent the entirety of the class period lonely, without Castiel. Why was he not in school today? Was he ignoring him? His conversations with Benny and Ash lacked their usual spark. He slowly closed himself out of the conversation. 

He was too nervous with Castiel not being here, as well as his impending convo with Lisa, for humor. Dean plugged his earbuds into his phone and drowned his thoughts out with "Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin. Zep always cooled him out.

 Before he knew it, the bell was already ringing, dismissing the students for the day. This was it. There was no backing out now. He needed to tell Lisa. He can't just dance around the topic anymore. He's sure that someone already told her he's pregnant, so she's most likely steaming mad already.

Dean grabbed his bookbag and his stuff to make his way to the band hallway. He sat down before the band room door and tossed his stuff on the carpeted floor with a thud. It felt like hours, waiting for Lisa to show up. He checked his watch, but it had only been a few minutes.

He sat there hoping that maybe she'd skip out, and ditch Dean. One could only hope. His hands were giving off a light tremble, and he could feel himself growing sweaty from anxiety. 

"Dean." Lisa said, coming out of nowhere. He'd been too damn trapped to notice her coming down the hall. She took a sniff of the air and shot Dean a puzzled glance.

"Y-You're... pregnant?" Lisa said. The beta stood there with a shocked face, like the wind had been knocked right out of her sails. So much for trying to make his scent as least noticeable as possible.

"Yeah. I... we need to end things. I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, Lis." Dean said, now hopping to his feet as quickly as a pregnant man could.

"So, you cheated on me?" The beta said, her eyes glassed over with despondency.

"I... yeah. I'm so sorry, Lisa. I... you don't have to forgive me. I fucked up, so bad." Dean said, his voiced strangled with a thick layer of emotion. He wrung his hands out, gripping his fingers tight until his knuckles turned white.

Lisa stood there for a moment, her eyes absent and frozen, locked with Dean's. She looked like her whole world had come toppling down on her and crushed her alive. She took a second before she set her books down and slid onto the floor.

"I forgive you, Dean." Lisa said, her statement breathless and devastated.

What? She forgives him? He thought she was going to go fucking batshit and tear him a new one. That was... unexpected. Lisa had always found a way to get revenge on anyone who crossed her and made sure to make their life hell. She didn't just flat out say that she forgave them. 

Lisa must have read his questioning visage and cracked a miniscule grin. She stood up, collecting her books and stood up straight.

"I felt our love... drifting. To be completely honest, I was going to break up with you anyway. I kept getting some unusual stares in the hallway," She said, pointing down at Dean's abdomen, "and now I know why." She continued.

Dean couldn't help but feel mortified at the fact that other people knew and were treating her differently because of _his_ idiotic actions. The omega grabbed his books and straightened his gait, and shuffled the heavy backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Lisa." Dean breathed out. He's so fucking _stupid_. Thank god Lisa took that surprisingly well. He won't have to worry nearly as much about Lucifer jumping his ass and tearing him to shreds. He can definitely hold his own in a fight, but not against the _captain_ _of the football team._

"Don't be sorry, okay? No hard feelings like you said." Lisa said with a smile before rubbing his shoulder lightly. "You better get going, I don't want you to miss your bus." She said with a smile before nudging him to skedaddle.

"Thanks, Lis." Dean said, his smile warm with relief. He needed to stop by his locker to drop off his books before he hopped onto the after-school bus. The books were god damn heavy, and his back had been killing him all day. His baby was just about the size of a god damn strawberry and it's already got him wrapped around its microscopic finger.

He turned the knob of his locker, and his shaky hands kept fucking up the combination. He finally unlocked the metal door and tossed his books in with a sigh of relief. With a snap of a second, he found himself pinned against the wall by two strong hands. Dean resisted the stronger man's force and mustered enough force to flip himself toward his attacker.

It was fucking Lucifer. God fucking damn it. Did Lisa fucking get Lucifer to do this? Did she put him up to this? The older alpha smiled a shit-eating grin and lowered his head to breathe shakily on the omega's neck.

"Mmm... you smell so good. I bet you'd look real fine bouncing on my cock." He said, his voice honeyed and cunning. His scent was foul and acetous, like a vial of sulfuric acid. The older man tightened his grip around Dean's wrists and pinned him to the locker.

"Get the fuck off of me, asshole. Stay the fuck away from me!" He cried out, trying to release himself from his iron vice grip. His strength will definitely leave bruises on his wrists the next day.

"Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" He purred. "Just how I like them." He continued, shoving Dean harder into the cold metal locker.

 _'Please don't hurt the baby, please don't hurt the baby...'_ He thought to himself like a broken record playing nonstop in his head. He didn't just have to think about the welfare of himself anymore. He had an innocent little baby, a perfect mixture of Cas and him, inside.

"You had to be so stupid and get pregnant, didn't you? You're gonna be so fat with child, soon. Too bad it's not mine in there." Lucifer growled, gripping tightly onto Dean's short blond locks. It was extremely painful, earning a groan from Dean's lips.

His repulsive scent made him want to throw up. It was disgusting, and all he wanted was Castiel's to soothe him. God, where the fuck is Castiel? Lucifer loosened his grip before reaching down Dean's body, trying to take his jeans off. He could smell arousal hanging thick over the alpha, but the omega was far from aroused. He was scared shitless. This is it, Lucifer is going to rape him and kill him right fucking here.

"I'd _never_ fuck you. Not in a million years, you fucking _knot head._ " Dean groaned out, his eyes telling of pure enragement. He shoved Lucifer back, and swatted his curious hands away from his waistline. His father taught him better than to back down from a fight, but he needs to take even more precautions now he's pregnant. 

Lucifer responded to Dean's snarky comment by landing a swift punch to his jaw. His lip split painfully, blood beginning to form at the wound. The punch sent him flying back, his body crashing with a thud against the locker. Fuck. _Fuck._

"Stupid fucking omegas, don't know their fucking place in the world. You're nothing more than a fucking housewife, Dean. Where's your big bad alpha now, huh?" Lucifer said, before striking Dean's ribcage _hard._ The alpha's eyes were red rimmed and dark a cocktail of lust and anger. 

He definitely felt a _snap_ of something when Lucifer socked him in the ribs. His skin around his chest was blossoming with deep purple bruises and was swollen. He probably sustained a good broken rib and a concussion.

"Please, Lucifer. _Please_." Dean cried out, trying to get the alpha off of him. His lip was bleeding profusely, and his jaw was hard to open from the dark bruise below.

"You're not fucking worth my time. Stupid fucking omega slut." Lucifer growled out before tossing Dean backward into the locker. Dean slid down and watched through a swollen eye as Lucifer hightailed it and dipped.

Dean felt a light trickling sensation between his legs, like his jeans were being soaked through. He stuck a finger against the material to see what it was. It was blood. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Mood Board for SFGS: [X](https://www.pinterest.com/shannonwinchester1967/summer-flowers-and-gentle-steel/)  
> Spotify Playlist for SFGS: [X](https://open.spotify.com/user/22jyusmqh4jog3ztfbajafm7i/playlist/0yqllSgLKHfYCNhKKu8rkM?si=4x4cCuhlQdSL37aXvuuC-Q)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! They make my day <3  
> Keep me company on [my tumblr](https://astonishedteal.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Hell or High Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for graphic depictions of assault and gender identity issues.

Dean sat alone in the hallway, panicking and in pain. God, he couldn't be losing the baby, god damn it. Nobody was in school at this hour. He'd missed the late buses after his confrontation with Lucifer. All the teachers had packed their shit and left, leaving him alone in the dust. 

He fished his cellphone out of his jeans pocket and dialed Castiel as soon as possible. He most likely wouldn't answer since he wasn't in school today, god _damn_ it.  

"Dean? What's going on, you never call me." Castiel breathed out, his voice was tired and sounded like he was fighting off a bad head cold.  

"I-I... Lucifer. He... hit me, and I'm... I'm bleeding. Down there. I'm hurt." Dean whined, his face crunched up with tears and anxiety.  

The line was dead silent, and he could almost feel his alpha brooding. He heard a heavy sigh and a growl escaped the older man's mouth. Dean felt like someone was watching him and darted his eyes around the hallway. He heard a light tapping sound, and it quickly faded away. His thoughts were interrupted by Castiel letting out a deep growl. 

"Where are you? Where is he?" He asked, but it sounded more like a demand. The alpha's voice sounded even deeper than normal. His voice was combined with a congested nose and alpha rage.  

"I-I'm at school. Cas, I don't know what to—" He got cut off by Castiel's deeper, more forceful growl on the other line.  

"Stay there. I'm coming." He growled out as he hung up the phone with a forceful slam.   

His chest hurt, and his head felt like he was being attacked by a sledgehammer. He could hardly breathe with the sharp twinge of pain radiating throughout his side. His vision turned white and passed out; his body slumped against the locker.  

 

\---------------  

 

He woke up on a hospital bed, with tubes and machines connected to different parts of his body. His body didn't feel like it belonged to him, like he was simply a demon hitching a ride in a meatsuit. The omega inhaled shallow breaths as his hand was enveloped in another, warm and soft.  

Dean looked over to see Castiel sitting beside him, looking disheveled and sick. He reeked of anger, of an alpha protecting his mate. His scent set all the attending nurses on edge, afraid Cas might snap at them any moment.

"Is my mom here?" Dean breathed out. He had an oxygen cannula inside of his nose, aiding him in his breaths. His broken rib was preventing the oxygen to be properly delivered to the rest of his body. 

"I called her. She's on her way." Castiel's manner softened around the edges as he made eye contact with Dean. His eyes were tender, telling of how much he cared about the younger boy. Shit, the baby. Fuck, he forgot that he was bleeding. Dean's eyes widened as he was coming to the realization.  

A gaunt omega doctor whizzed in the room, carrying clipboards full of papers. Her silver nametag read _'Eleanor Hallaway, M.D._ ' She had a worrisome expression that only made Dean tense up all the more. He blew out his held breath with a whoosh and placed a hand to his abdomen.      

"Is the baby okay?" Dean cried, not even realizing he was being quite loud. Castiel shuffled in his chair and reached out two hands to Dean.   

"Well, it seems your child is unaffected by the trauma you've sustained. He or she is doing just fine. The heart rate is a little slower than usual, but that is expected— given your amount of blood loss." Dr. Halloway said, her worried expression melting away into a more placating demeanor. 

Without a doubt she can sense the tension within the room. The alpha reeked of fury, as if he were Dr. Jekyll, about to turn into Mr. Hyde at any moment. She looked pointedly at the fuming alpha, and then to Dean. 

"Have you talked to the police? It's not uncommon, seeing this sort of thing. It's for the best if you file a report." She said, her voice timid and meek. Dr. Hallaway wasn't intending to pose a threat in any way to Dean, not with an angry mate of his in tow. 

"N-No, not yet. I... I'd like to." Dean said. He inhaled a deep breath, his broken rib protesting in the process.  

"We can call in our specialist, if that's what you'd prefer." The doctor said, approaching Dean slightly, but still minding his personal space. She had very kind eyes, telling and wise. He could tell that she's seen a lot in her day—too much perhaps. 

It's time for no other omegas like him to suffer. If he comes forward to the police about Lucifer and his Hell's Angels crew, then nobody would have to suffer. No other omegas like him would suffer at the hands of a madman like him. 

" _Specialist?_ " Cas croaked out, raising a questioning eyebrow in response. 

"Sergeant Victor Henriksen. He's been with the local police department working with the Omega Victims Unit for years. If your assailant is over the age of eighteen, then he could be held liable for his actions. He'd be tried as an adult." She said, like these were words that she'd had to utter numerous times. She recited those lines like a poem, rolling off her tongue easily. 

However, these words shouldn't come easy. They should never have to come easily to anyone. It's upsetting that the world has come to be such a bitter, dismal, and _sexist_ place. Alphas were able to go around shagging omegas like crazy and were glorified for it. If omegas done the same thing with alphas, they were seen as scum of the earth _sluts._

"I'll do it. As long as it means no others like me will be treated like this." Dean cried out. He couldn't help but feel so god damn vulnerable. His secondary gender somehow _defines_ him. At least in society's eyes, that is. He can't help the way he was born, and somehow, _he's_ treated like _dirt_ for an uncontrollable variant. 

"Take your time, Dean. You don’t need to tell him just yet if you’re not ready." She said before patting his knee gently and whisked out the door just as quickly as she came. 

Right as Dr. Hallaway left the door, in barreled his mother. She stank of a cocktail of infuriation, distress, and worry. 

"Jesus H Christ, Dean! What happened? Who... Who did this to you, baby?" Ellen said, rushing over to Dean. The elder alpha placed a gentle hand onto Dean's miniscule bump.  

"I'm s-s-so sorry, ma." Dean cried as he hugged his mother tight, unwilling to let go. She petted his _blond_ locks softly, cooing to his as if he were a pup.  

"It's alright baby, don't you worry. You've got nothing to be sorry about. All that matters, is that you and the pup are okay." His mother crooned, looking into his eyes with the look only a mother could give.   

" _Who did this to you?_ " She repeated, her scent baring her overprotective alpha side. Now she'd seen Dean, her _alpha mama bear mode_ is hitting full force. When Ellen reached this point, the only way out is through fighting tooth and nail. He felt like he was being interrogated on an episode of Law and Order. She held his hand tight, her thin fingers guarding Dean's.  

" _Lucifer_ ," he breathed out after a few moments of silence. "I broke up with Lisa today... I guess she didn't take it as well as I _thought_ she did." He continued, shrugging his shoulders and scratching at the nape of his neck.  

"I'm so sorry, mama. All this would have never happened if I were an alpha. I... should have presented as one. I'm so sorry, I—" Dean got cut off by Ellen grabbing onto his shoulder firm, and unrelenting. 

"Don't you be sorry one bit. You wonderful the way you are. I don't care about your secondary gender bullshit. You're my wonderful son, and there ain't nothing that can change my mind on that." Ellen said, her eyes misty with tears. 

"I love y-you." Dean cried out, holding onto his mother for dear life, like if he let go she'd disappear. 

"I love you too, sugar." Ellen said, rubbing large circles on Dean's back, and hugging him tight. Her firm hug was reassuring, and her scent was strong with maternal alpha pheromones. He clutched on tight, breathing in her affirming scent deeply; lowering his heart rate. 

He'd been so fucking stupid to even trust Lisa at all. He should have known that she would get her revenge in one way or another. She always was a shady bitch, stopping at nothing to make her enemies lives hell. It's no surprise she went around his back to sick Lucifer on him like a hellhound. She most likely went around gossiping to her bitch clique, and then ran straight to Lucifer for her sweet revenge. 

"The kid seems to be living up to his name. Who the hell names their kid Lucifer?" Ellen laughed. "I'm gonna make sure that asshat never sees the light of day. Don't you worry yourself." She turned to look over at Castiel, sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He was observing with owlish eyes, looking at the display of alpha posterity before him.  

"And who's this lovely young gentleman? I'm Ellen, Dean's mom." She said, sizing up to the unfamiliar alpha, but he didn't seem like a threat. The elder alpha wanted to assert her place of _the alpha in charge._   

"I'm Castiel, Dean's mate." He said with a smile, reaching out to shake Ellen's hand. His voice was scratchy, still ridden with his cold.  

"Nice to meet you, sugar. Thank you for being here with him and thank you for calling me. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but...y'know." She took his hand and have him a good 'ol marine handshake, chock full of dominant alpha. 

"Cas, you don't sound so good. Go home, get some sleep." Dean said, grazing his hands through Castiel's mane of thick black hair. He was burning up with a fever and beginning to break a light sweat.  

"I'm fine, Dean. I slept enough today. I want to make sure you're okay." Castiel groaned out. The growl strained his throat, eliciting a painful sounding cough that rattled his chest. 

Dean now knows the reason why Cas dipped out on going to work today; he's got a nasty wet cough. He shot the alpha a sympathetic look before closing his eyes. It wasn't any use trying to argue with him to get him to catch some shuteye. It was like arguing with a brick wall with Cas. Castiel stuck to his promise on staying by Dean's side and fell asleep, holding his hand tight. He held on tight, like if he let go, his omega would just float away.  

Only Dean _couldn't_ fly away. He was too busy being weighed down by his own thoughts. 

 

\----------- 

 

The next morning, he awoke with a start. His pain medication was wearing off, and his body was resisting each breath drawn in. He felt much better compared to when his wounds were fresh, but the soreness in his muscles was achingly setting in. Cas was still asleep beside him, his face soft and delicate, and dead to the world. 

His bruises blossoming around his chest were in full bloom, deep purple and angry. The omega heard a light knocking at the door and darted his eyes to the source of the sound. It was an older alpha gentleman, with dead-serious expression and piles of paperwork and files in tow. 

He didn't have an officer uniform on, but was wearing a suit and tie, along with a badge that read his name, _Sgt. Victor_ _Henriks_ _e_ _n_ _._ His sleeping mate awoke next to him, and at the sight of an unfamiliar alpha, he let out an instinctual growl. 

"Alright there, alpha. Keep the macho-showdown shit outside of here, alright? I'm here to help," He breathed out. "So, you must be Dean, right? I'm Sergeant Victor Henriksen with the OVU." The officer continued, outstretching a hand for Dean and Castiel to shake. 

Dean took his hand in his, shaking timidly. The officer didn't smell of an alpha—putrid and vomit inducing. He smelled quite neutral, like he was not partisan on anything. Castiel simply glared at Henriksen's outstretched hand, refusing to accept it.  

"We'd like to have you file a report." Henriksen said, his face muddled between sympathy, and somehow _apathy_. Just like Dr. Hallaway, his eyes revealed that he'd seen this thing all too often—an alpha assaulting a young pregnant omega. It was clear he felt no sympathy—nothing, for his attacker. 

"O-Okay." Dean said, gulping down nervously. 

"So, what happened yesterday?" He said, pulling up a chair next to Dean's bed.  

"I was attacked by a guy named Lucifer Milton. I broke up with my ex-girlfriend, Lisa, and I suppose she got him to do this. He cornered me and then said he was gonna rape me and shit, and when I refused, he hit me. I thought I was gonna... I thought he was gonna kill me right then and there, he was so angry," Dean cried, holding onto Cas's hand for comfort. 

His mate's scent changed as he recounted his story. He smelled of anger, like he needed to get revenge on Lucifer for doing this to them. He tightened his grasp around Dean's fingers like a vice grip. 

"Eventually he just kinda gave up and ran away. That's when I called Castiel for help because I was bleeding down there; I was afraid I miscarried. Nobody was around at the time it happened, and I couldn't get up by myself. I passed out against the locker." Dean continued, before rubbing his temples. 

  "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Mr. Winchester. We'll make sure we get that asshole and lock 'em up for life. Don't you worry, you hear?" Henriksen said, before reaching in his shirt pocket for a ballpoint pen. 

"I'm gonna need you to file an affidavit against him, it's just for the clerical sense of it. We'll head down to the school for the security footage and see if we caught that sicko in the act." The officer said, handing Dean a paper to sign. 

"Okay." Dean choked out and filled out the information needed on the piece of paper. His hands shook in the process, making his handwriting sloppy. This iss it. Lucifer will pay for what he did, once and for all. 

 

\-------------- 

 

After staying a day in the hospital for observation, he was given the all clear to head home. They set his broken rib in place and treated his wounds. He got a nice stitch in his lip, and a gnarly concussion that'll be hanging around for a week or two. Ellen signed the paperwork and he was free to go. 

He was free from the hospital, but in no way was he free from Lucifer. He had to go to school soon sporting a black eye, while walking odd because of his painful rib. Ellen said she'd sort things out, but what's Cas left to do? Freak out on Lucifer and kill him for harming his mate and child? If Castiel couldn't control himself, he'd end up jobless and in prison.  

With time and experience, Ellen's learnt how to manage and control her alpha nature. What's to say about Castiel though, does he know how to hold himself back?  

Castiel took Dean back home to his place. He'd never seen the house before until this point. Damn, he's nearing on 3 months pregnant with his child and he's never even been inside his house. Nice one, Dean.

 Ellen sent him off with a nod of solidarity. She seemed to really get along with Cas and appeared to trust him. His mother's always been quite overprotective when it came to any of his other relationships. It's different to see her so trusting, and finally _accepting_ of Dean's choices.  

He'll have to come home soon after being at Castiel's and somehow explain things to his father. Bobby was a short-fused son of a bitch and was protective over him, Sam, and Jo. Ellen's probably dealing with the brunt it right now. He's got no doubt Bobby would gut the bastard in a heartbeat if he knew where he was.  

They pulled up to Castiel's house, a secluded area of the city. It was surrounded by tall pine trees and quaking aspens. His house was comprised of deep terracotta brick masonry. It had stunning multicolored stained-glass windows. The alpha's home had a long walkway, made of cobblestone and stained-glass designs. It was a two-story home and looked quite aged. It definitely showed how old it is, but it looked well-loved and taken care of.  

"Did you do this yourself?" Dean asked, looking down at the stained-glass butterfly set in the concrete underneath him.  

"Yeah, I did. When I first moved in I thought it would be quite pretty. This house was a real fixer-upper, it needed a lot of work. I worked on it by myself, and now it's in tip top shape." Castiel beamed, his smile full of pride.  

The two of them entered the threshold, and Dean was greeted by the rich scent of unadulterated Castiel. His aroma hung thick in layers, pleasing the omega. He let out a hum at the soothing smell of his mate. He definitely smelled better than the sterile environment of a hospital.  

He tossed his backpack onto the oaken table and sat down with a huff. Thank god that everything is okay for right now. His unborn child is safe, and he's alright under the care of Castiel. His clothes felt hot on his skin. They were the ones he was wearing when Lucifer attacked him. Neither his mother nor Castiel brought any new clothes for him, so he was left with the ugly memory ridden clothing. 

"Cas... um, do you have any clothes I can wear? These ones... make me feel, uh... uncomfortable." He blathered out, a little quicker sounding than he intended.  

"Yeah, I do. They're upstairs, in the first room on your right. Check the drawers. Do you want me to make you something to eat?" The alpha said, puttering about the kitchen, with pots and pans in tow.  

"That would be awesome, Cas. I'll be back in a flash." He said before lifting himself off of the dark oak chair, trying not to strain himself. The older man had a winding staircase, reminiscent of an old Victorian home. The upper floor looked pretty similar as the lower, with slate grey colored walls, and some macabre decorations.  

He turned into Cas's room, and fished through his drawer to find some clothes that would fit him. Most of his clothing items were made for broad alpha shoulders, not slim omega ones. He settled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain blue tee shirt.  

They smelled of an inebriating mix of Castiel's masculine scent and light floral laundry detergent. Dean took a moment to lay down on Cas's fully and comfortable unmade bed. He began caressing his belly, his movements as light as a feather.  

There was no possible way the baby could hear him yet, as it was just a clump of cells at this point. However, it felt quite cathartic to not be alone wherever he went. It was nice having someone to talk to that can't talk back. His long fingers grazed over his pudgy abdomen, tracing shapes into the barely-there bump.  

"Hey there, baby. I'm sorry I've put you through so much; and you’re only 10 weeks old. We can get through this together, right?" Dean whispered, as he placed a warm hand over his belly.  

The smell of cooking radiated throughout the house, and for once it didn't make him want to hurl. At home, Ellen's cooking would send him straight to the commode to puke up everything he's got. Hopefully this is the end of waking up every morning to puke his guts up.  

Dean rolled out of the bed and made his way down to the kitchen. Cas had made some chicken noodle soup and some grilled cheeses. He probably made the soup to ease his sore throat, and to console Dean with the small gesture. Chicken soup for the soul, am I right?  

Cas set a large bottle of some sort of pill in front of him. "Prenatal vitamins. They're good for you."  

"Yeah, Ellen's been making me choke these down every day since I found out." Dean gave a dry laugh before taking the large vitamin and swallowing it down.  

"Dean, I want you to think about seeing an OBGYN. Have you made any appointments already?" He asked, dipping a spoon into his steaming bowl of soup.  

Ellen had been pestering him for weeks trying to get him an appointment with a doctor. She'd been nagging him non-stop about it, each and every day with calls and texts. He never had the time in the day to call, and it just never crossed his mind.

"Yeah." Dean simply muttered out. He didn't need Castiel on his back too, treating him like a child. He _can_ make appointments on his own and he doesn't need Castiel to act like his father. He's got one of those already, thank you very much.  

"You're not just thinking about yourself anymore, Dean. You can't shoulder all this stuff on your own." He said, reaching a hand over to hold the omega's.  

"Yeah, I know that Cas." Dean complained, moving his hand away from Cas's.  

"I want you to be healthy, and for our baby to be as well. I can't have you risking his or her life again." Cas breathed out without even thinking.  

"I'm sorry, what? You don’t want _me_ to risk the pup's life again? Like I went and _chose_ to get fucked up by Lucifer?" Dean yelled, standing up over Castiel's sitting form.  

"Dean, that's not what I meant—" Cas said, but was interrupted by Dean's cutting words.  

"But it's what you were thinking. That I brought this on myself. Because I'm just another stupid fucking cock warming omega. I'm nothing but a housewife. Like I'm just a fucking baby machine, too stupid to work— just staying home and popping out babies." Dean cried out. 

Lucifer's words flooded back into his head with a surge; that he's _nothing more than a housewife._

_"Stupid fucking omegas, don't know their fucking place in the world. You're nothing more than a fucking housewife, Dean. Where's your big bad alpha now, huh?"_ The words stabbed him like daggers, drawing blood with each jeer. 

Maybe it's true? Maybe Dean was destined for nothing other than to be pretty little alpha arm candy. Maybe he was destined to be a baby factory for some knuckle dragging alpha—and loving every minute of it. 

"Dean. That is not what I thought at all!  Quite frankly, it's rude of you to just assume what I'm thinking. You know for a _fact_ that I'm not a _knuckle-dragging alpha_ like Lucifer is. I'll be in my bedroom. Don’t bother following, you're probably just going to assume more things about me." Castiel said, his voice low and guttural. He picked up his plate and dumped it into the sink before storming off to the bedroom.  

God damn it. God fucking damn it, he'd managed to fuck up things once again. He left his plate on the table and shambled to get to Castiel. He'd not only fucked up his relationship with Lisa, he probably fucked over his with his alpha too. He climbed the stairs as quick as his painful side would allow.  

He felt his nausea take over him again. He knew he wasn't getting off the hook easy with this one. Just as he'd thought that god was cutting him some slack, he had to go get hopeful. Dean bolted to the upstairs bathroom and blew chunks in the toilet. Without a doubt he was being loud, letting out raspy groans with each heave.  

In the foreground he heard a door open and shut, and he was met with a strong hand rubbing circles in his back.  

"I thought you didn't want to see me." Dean cried out between dry heaves.  

"I'm sorry. I don’t know why I couldn't control myself. I shouldn't be acting like the victim here. You've been through a lot—way too much, and it's my duty to help you. Instead I hurt you." Castiel said, continuing to soothe Dean. 

He didn't thought need to upchuck anymore, so he lifted his head from the toilet seat. He gave Castiel a stupid grin before his stomach tied in knots again. The nausea forced him to vomit up whatever water and bile remained in his empty stomach. 

"It's also probably a mixture of your hormones right now. At this point, they should be haywire." He said with an insipid laugh and popped a cheeky smile at Dean.  

"Yeah, thanks, Dr. Novak." Dean groaned, wiping the remnants of puke off of his lip with his arm.  

"I love you, Dean. I'm sorry." Castiel said, placing a winsome kiss against Dean's freckled cheek. He outstretched a hand to help Dean up and tossed him a toothbrush. It was brand new, still in the package.  

"Thanks, Cas." The omega said before digging through the bathroom cabinet to find the toothpaste.  

Cas outstretched a long hand for Dean to take, helping him up. He was slightly unsteady from just throwing up his lunch and feeling a little lightheaded. He hadn't been able to keep a lot down nowadays, so hopefully it will end soon. 

Dean wrapped his arms around his mate, inhaling the older man's scent that always seemed to help with his morning sickness. He nestled his head in the crook of his neck—the spot he appeared to love so much. He ran his hands up and down Castiel's muscular alpha shoulders and took in the pattern of his spine. 

He felt a buzzing from his sweatpants pocket, and it was his phone illuminating with a call. He released himself from Castiel's grip and flipped open the phone. It was his mother calling. Cas shot him an inquisitive look, followed by a quizzical raised eyebrow. 

"Hey, mom." Dean breathed out. Why was Ellen calling him? He'd just seen her in under an hour or so. 

"We're going to the school _tomorrow_ ," Ellen said without missing a beat. "We're seeing the principal, making sure that asshole gets what he deserves." His mother continued, her voice ragged and enraged. 

"Mom, we filled out a police report with Sgt. Henriksen. I... don't really think that's necessary." Dean choked out. Of course, his mother was going to make a huge deal about this. What if their principal sides with Lucifer? He comes from a wealthy family, so what if he pays her off? 

"No. He hurt you, Dean. You need to wake the hell up and smell the roses, because I am not letting this one fly. He almost killed my grandbaby and there ain't no way in hell I'm not going down without a fight." His mother shouted. Her voice was increasing in gradual increments with each word. 

"I... alright. I'm coming with you then." Dean said, looking at his mate; his eyes twinkling with dread. Castiel shot him a sympathetic look that was almost _warning,_ like he could anticipate something going _oh-so-horribly_ wrong. 

There's no backing out of this now. This is it. With two angry alphas in tow, Lucifer is _dead meat_. He's as good as barbequed roadkill on a metal skewer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer won't be getting off easy this time. I also didn't want to write Castiel or Ellen as the "lose their shit" type of alphas, because in my headcanon for this AU, there are no laws protecting them if they do attack Luci. I always pictured Cas as being the "stoic and quiet" character, but also like the calm before the storm. If you're looking for some macho showdown, it ain't here. They're gonna be taking the legal route in getting payback for Dean.  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. Now we wait for next chapter muahahaha. >:)
> 
> Pinterest Mood Board for SFGS: [X](https://www.pinterest.com/shannonwinchester1967/summer-flowers-and-gentle-steel/)  
> Spotify Playlist for SFGS: [X](https://open.spotify.com/user/22jyusmqh4jog3ztfbajafm7i/playlist/0yqllSgLKHfYCNhKKu8rkM?si=4x4cCuhlQdSL37aXvuuC-Q)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! They make my day <3  
> Keep me company on [my tumblr](https://astonishedteal.tumblr.com/)!


	6. If You Want Blood (You've Got It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! I'm back with another chapter! I'm (almost) fully recovered from my surgery. Thank you for the well wishes!  
> TW: minor drug use, mentions of sexual abuse/assault.

A/N: I'm totally down for imagining Dean and Cas like Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle from _Check Please!_ in this. [Jack/Bitty](https://shannon-winchester1967.tumblr.com/post/175791237006/nurseydcx-final-kiss-of-year-2-v-final-kiss-of)

 

\-------------------------

 

He's not sure how he ended up asleep in Castiel's bed, but the sun peeking through the blinds ever-so-rudely awoke him from his peaceful slumber. His mate's warm body pressed firm against his body, warming up his cool skin. He pulled the cadet-blue comforter over his eyes to shield them from the light. Today his mother was taking him down to the school to the principal's office about Lucifer.

His bruises and bumps felt a lot better, but his head still hurt quite a bit. The deep purple blossoming bruises were now minimal, fading away into green and brown colors. His hand clattered about the nightstand in search for his phone and opened his messages. He had a few from his mother informing him when she'd be coming down, and some stupid texts from Charlie.

**_Charlie:_ ** _sent 3:32 A.M., delivered_

_Yo! You coming over for Star Trek Tuesday this week at my place? There's_ _gonna_ _be beer. I nicked a few from my dad's fridge out back_

**_Charlie:_ ** _sent 3:33 A.M., delivered_

_I_ _jut_ _smoked a whole blunt and I don’t_ _thinkg_ _im_ _okay._

**_Charlie:_ ** _sent 4:18 A.M., delivered_

_Ohhhhhh_ _my god I think I'm dying Dean I think I'm seeing Jesus right now... and I'm an atheist_

**_Dean:_ ** _sent 9:27 A.M., delivered_

_Ughhh_ _stop texting me at three in the morning. You bet your fine ass I'll be there, Charles. And... no beer for me. Or weed, for that matter. Jesus is in fact in your living room right now and he's pissed, man._

Charlie texted back surprisingly fast.

**_Charlie:_ ** _sent 9:_ _28_ _A.M., delivered_

_No beer for Dean Winchester? Lol yeah, and pigs can fly. And don't make fun of me, I think my shit was laced. I've_ _neverrrr_ _been that high_

**_Dean:_ ** _sent 9:_ _30_ _A.M., delivered_

_Mhm_ _. You_ _betcha_ _, sweetheart. Catch you later, Charles._

**_Charlie:_ ** _sent 9:33 A.M., delivered_

_Don't call me that!!! >:-{_

Dean laughed to himself, then flipped his phone shut with a snap and set it back down on the nightstand. The sound must have woken up Castiel, because he felt a hard bulge pressing against his thigh. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in tight. He pressed the older man's erection flush against his unclothed ass.

"Mm... good morning, sweetheart," Dean murmured, allowing himself to melt in his alpha's arms. He pressed himself further back into Castiel's erection, earning a soft groan from his throat. "And good morning to _you._ " He continued, referring to his mate's rock-hard tent in his sweats.

Castiel flipped Dean over onto his back, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the omega. Aroused alpha rolled off of his scent in thick waves, like the billowing tides of an ocean. Castiel peeled his sleep shirt off in a swift motion, revealing his tanned and toned chest.

He could feel the slick beginning to leak from his hole, thick and aromatic. He buried his face in his mate's neck and bathed in his masculine scent. Just the _thought_ of Castiel made him hot and ready, horny as hell. He loved the way his blue eyes sparkled in the morning light peeking from the blinds, and his muscular form. He doesn't know how he's _so goddamned toned_ , he must be a runner or something. All thoughts aside, he loved his big strong alpha regardless.

"You're so beautiful, Dean. I'd love to keep you like this forever; you being hot and wet for me already. So perfect..." He murmured, his hot breath undulating against his bare neck. His scent radiated pure alpha, like rainstorms and cedar. 

He quickly shucked off his shirt and sweats, his dick springing free from the restrictive material.

"Yeah? You like it when I can just take you whenever, baby? So goddamn stunning, carrying my pup. Or would you prefer me bending you over and fucking you in front of my classes....hmm?" He purred. 

"Yes alpha, I— _oh fuck_ " He groaned as Castiel's firm erection pressed against his slick hole.

"So beautiful, my omega... I wish I could just take a picture of you like this, so hot and willing." His voice sounded about an octave lower, breathy and lust ridden.

He ran a large hand across Dean's tiny swell as he buried his cock inside to the hilt. The omega let out a groan as he tightened his muscle around the older man's impressive cock. He pulled his arms over his own head, tugging at his blond locks to quiet his mewls of pleasure.

"M-more, please... Fucking move, please _move_ ," Dean said, his voice barely a whisper. 

"Mmm... bossy. I like that." Castiel purred, pulling Dean even closer to his chest.

Castiel pulled Dean closer by his hips and threw the omega's legs over his shoulder. He braced a large hand at the small of Dean's back, lifting him up and closer to his face. He pressed a hot kiss to his lips, exploring the inside of his mouth. He wanted to taste him everywhere and swallow his quiet moans—keeping them safe inside so he can have them forever.

He answered Dean's request to move dutifully, undulating underneath the younger boy's hips. Dean instinctually tightened his hole, both for his own pleasure and Castiel's. He let out a loud moan, allowing himself to come undone underneath his hips.

"Please, alpha, I fuck— ugh..." He moaned; he was too lost in a haze of pleasure, not even accounting for the babbles slipping from his lips. His freckles appeared darker from his pleasure-flushed cheeks, making him look even more impossibly beautiful.

"I got you, baby," Castiel breathed, burying his face in his neck to breathe in his sweet omega scent. He smelled like every fucking birthday, Christmas, and every holiday combined. He could bury his face all day in his sweet scent, even more so; his scent radiating pregnant omega.

It must be an instinctual thing, wanting to bask in his pregnant mate's scent, he thought to himself. Probably their biology making his scent irresistible to his alpha, for protection in his vulnerable state.

He needed protection even more so now; being pregnant and still reeling from Lucifer's attack. It's crazy to him to think that Dean was once his student, getting top marks in his music classes and going to Band Camp every year. Now he's his mate, carrying his pup, and he's utterly in love with him.

He pushed himself further into Dean and gave a powerful thrust into his tight wet hole. The alpha continued in his fierce thrusts, pounding into his sweet spot. With each push, Dean released himself further to the man; his body as weak as jelly.

"I love you," Dean breathed out with a hitch as Castiel pounded himself under his hips. His grip on Dean's hipbones was firm, most likely going to leave a dark bruise the next day. He loved getting marked up by his alpha; letting everyone know who he belonged to. 

"Love you, baby," Castiel said, his face flushed with a pink pigment. He laid Dean flat on his back and climbed over him, still continuing his powerful thrusts. Dean let out a light yelp of shock at his alpha's strength and bit onto his arm to quiet his moaning.

"No, don't quiet yourself— _ahhhh_ _fuck—_ let me hear you," He moaned out, biting back coming prematurely. He ran a huge hand over Dean's barren chest, tracing over his visible ribs. 

"Fuck, I—ahhhh.... Fuck I'm gonna—I'm gonna..." He moaned, breathless.

"Say it. You're gonna what, baby?" He purred, continuing his powerful thrusts and coming close to becoming undone himself.

" _I'm coming!"_ He yelled out, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. His come painted both his and Castiel's chest, thick and white. He could feel his alpha's fat knot beginning to grow at the base of his cock, stretching his hole tight and hot.

He felt his mate's cock throb and swell as he rocked his hips. A warm pooling sensation formed inside his gut as Castiel collapsed over him, minding his belly. He exhaled a puff of warm air against his neck, making him shiver and clench around his mate's knot. 

They laid there tied together by the alpha's knot, drifting off peacefully into a post-coital sleep. The post sex haze weighted Dean's eyelids, making him fall into a deep slumber. They awoke about an hour or so later, at the sound of Castiel's alarm clock; emitting an annoying chirping sound.

"Ughhhh..." Dean croaked as he slipped himself out from his mate's arms. "Turn that shit off."

"Fine." Castiel turned to his side of the bed to shut the alarm up, and he sat looking at Dean's annoyed expression, brows furrowed and eyes calculating.

"I like your grumpy morning face," Castiel said, pressing sweet kisses to the crumpled-up brow, dissolving it away.

"Ah, shut up ya sap." 

"You're cute and you know it." 

"Damn straight I'm cute. Glad we can agree on something." He smirked.

Dean shot up straight in the bed and threw himself out, messing up the cadet-blue bedsheets. "Gotta pissss..." He groaned as he made a beeline toward the master bathroom.

"Right."

Castiel picked himself up out of bed and began to dress himself, and worried about the impending trouble with Lucifer today. He hoped to god that the little self-righteous asshole gets what he deserves.

He had Lucifer Milton in one of his music classes his first year of teaching. He was an aggravating little asshole, prosing on with unnecessary comments and questions. He made crude comments toward the girls, and overall made Castiel's first year of teaching _hell_.

"Ughh this song is so bad. Why are you making us listen to this? Mozart was a huge fag, he deserved to die." Lucifer moaned.

"Lucifer, I'm making you listen to this _song,_ because this is _Music Theory_ class. And Mozart didn't deserve to die, and he wasn't a _"_ _fag"_ — quite frankly, that was a very rude comment. One more peep out of you and you're going to the principal's office." He sighed and thumbed the bridge of his nose.

"This is stupid," Lucifer said as he scanned over the worksheet Castiel passed out. "Mr. Novak, why are you making us tell you the meaning of this song? _La-_ _rima_ _-_ _za_ _?"_ He said, completely butchering the title.

"Lacrimosa," He corrected him. "And that's because, _once again,_ you're in my Music **_Theory_** class, and you're expected to answer that sort of question."

He was tired of answering such idiotic and annoying questions, so he sent him down to the office without a word. Lucifer protested, like always, but ended up leaving in a fit of frustration anyway.

Castiel snapped out of the memory as Dean's words rumbled from the bathroom hallway.

"You okay?" He asked, looking hesitant and almost timid.

"Yeah, baby, I'm okay," He laughed. "Just remembering how much of an assbutt Lucifer was in my classes." 

"Assbutt?" Dean laughed uproariously, a tear forming at the corner of his eye. "That's a good one, Cassie. You really got him on that one." He waltzed over to where his discarded jeans lay on the hardwood floor. 

"What? It's true." Castiel said, confused as to why it was funny.

"Nothing, just cute when you do that." Dean giggled, shucking on his pants.

He paused for a moment as he got the clothing item up to his hips and let out a huff of exasperation. The fucking button wouldn't close.

"What, what's wrong, baby?" Castiel said, his face a frazzled concern, turning into more of a mother hen than a mate.

"They...They're too tight, they won't button. Goddamn, I just wore these yesterday."  He drew in a huge gulp of air, sucking in his growing belly to squeeze into his ill-fitting jeans. The buttons still failed to meet, leaving a swath of skin between where it parted.

The sight of his mate trying to squeeze himself in to his tight pants made his dick spark with interest. What the fuck? Does he have a secret kink he's not disclosing too?

"I guess she's running out of room in there, she's beginning to grow outward now." He breathed out a tired huff, sitting down to take off the too-tight pants.

"She? You think it might be a girl?" Castiel asked, shocked.

"I-I... uhm.. I uh, _maybe?_ I don't know. It's better calling the bump _"she"_ than _"it."_ It makes it seem like I'm actually growing a little person in here rather than a _thing_ _."_

Castiel approached him gently, wrapping his arms around his hips and taking a gratuitous squeeze from his mate's bottom. "You will make such a great dad, Dean," he purred.

"Hm... You too, baby," He whispered back in response, tippy-toeing to nip at Castiel's earlobe, tracing his tongue along the sensitive skin. The alpha let out a cat-like purr and drew himself in closer to the omega. _God, he smells so fucking good,_ Castiel thought as be buried himself in his mate's neck.

"Let's get to it, then, we gotta nab this sucker Lucifer." Dean said as he rummaged through Castiel's bureau. 

"So, we're sharing clothes now, huh?" joked Castiel.

"Not if I grow the size of a house, my friend. I won't even be able to see my own damn toes." Dean said with a chuckle, pulling out a pair of black sweats. He tried them on and they fit well enough—if not just a bit tight around the waist. _God damned alphas and their tiny waists, he thought_. He nicked a large AC/DC shirt from his drawer as well and slipped it on as well.

"You look beautiful like that...carrying my child and wearing my shirt." He bit back a soft smile at the sight of his mate wearing his favorite tee shirt. He bought it in high school, after an AC/DC concert in Lebanon. He got his first car wearing that shirt, got his wisdom teeth removed in that shirt, and now his mate carrying his baby in that shirt. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up passing it down to one of his kids.

"I gotta let everyone know I'm yours, sweetheart!" Dean smiled, tauntingly waving his ass around and shaking it a little, smiling a cheeky grin.

"Alright, down boy," he laughed. "We've got your parents to meet today, can’t have you looking thoroughly fucked," he paused for a moment and placed his hands on the omega's hips. "Or maybe we can."

"You're right, baby. We've gotta take this seriously. Lucifer's got to pay." Dean turned to look at himself in the dark oak mirror beside his bed. "I actually look kinda pregnant now, not like I just had too much to eat." 

Castiel wrapped himself around Dean from behind, placing two protective hands around his belly. They looked at themselves in the mirror for a moment before Dean spoke. 

"How could he do this?" Dean said, pointing toward his slightly black and blue jaw. "I... I mean, he knew I was pregnant."

"Dean, he's a lunatic. Alphas like him don't think straight; they think only with their fucking knots. Don't let him get to you, no matter what he might have said." He said, rubbing protective circles over his little bump.

He paused for a moment at Castiel's words. Shit. He let himself have a conniption fit the previous day because he literally _did_ heed Lucifer's words. He let Lucifer worm himself inside his head and make him feud with his mate and let _him_ take the front seat. The omega's face crumpled into a frown.

"I... Cas, I'm so sorry for yesterday," he turned himself around to face his alpha. "I didn't mean to freak out on you. I guess... I guess I just let him get to me. He told me I was nothing more than a _cock_ _-_ _slut housewife_..."

"Dean, you're not one of those. You're a wonderful, strong willed, and independent person and you don't need an alpha to boss you around. I'm here to _love you_ , not be your father or your owner. I want you to be able to do whatever you want, not wait hand on foot for me just because I was born alpha," he paused with a deep breath.

"I love you, Dean. I want you to _want_ to be with me. Not _expect_ to be with me, because you see no other option. I'm in this to make sure you're happy, it's not just about me anymore. It's about you and our child being happy." 

"God, stop, you're making me cry," Dean laughed as a fat tear ran down his cheek. "What the hell did I do to deserve you?" He continued, letting out a watery chuckle.

Castiel drew him in a tight hug, and Dean felt safe inside his big strong arms. He continued ugly-crying in Castiel's sleepshirt, leaving big wet stains on the grey material. His alpha let out a contented laugh, rumbling low in his chest. 

"You were being _you_ , that's what you did, baby."

\------------------------------

The walk down the hallway was almost painful. He walked past his locker with Ellen and Cas, and a flood of memories washed over him. Just the sight of his ugly red locker made him vividly remember Lucifer's disgusting breath on his neck. Castiel must have sensed he was feeling tense, so he wrapped a warm arm around his waist for comfort.

Dean hoped that Sergeant Henrikson actually found some tapes of Lucifer attacking him. If he didn't, then that little asshole might be able to get off scot free. Like always. He rubbed his belly absentmindedly. His baby was only fucking eleven weeks into existence and he's already put its life on the line, like the stupid person he is.

"Hi! How can I help you, Castiel?" The too-perky receptionist asked as they entered the office. "Oh, hey, Dean." She said, voice disappointed and scenting the air. Her voice lilted a little as she scented that both of them are mated, and together. 

Dean couldn't help but to feel a little jealous at the secretary's tone of voice. She seemed like she had a crush or something on his mate. _His mate._ He tried to push through jealousy through the bond, hoping Castiel would pick up on his resentment over the girl. 

"Hey Becks," Castiel said, smiling a bit at the young blonde before them. _Becks? What the hell was that? A pet-_ _name_ _?_ "Is Dr. Mills in? We, uh, need to talk to her. It's pretty urgent," He said. He definitely picked up on Dean's jealous pheromones, stinging his nose. _"Down, boy."_ He pushed through the bond.

"Yeah, she is! Uno momento, mi amigos," She said as she whizzed off to the office behind her. God, she's fucking annoying.  She came out with a smiling face and beckoned them into the pale white room. He relaxed as Castiel placed a hand at the small of his back, ushering him in. Ellen shot her signature side-eye at the sight of them, prosing a discerning eyebrow.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester, please, come in," Dr. Mills said with the façade of a smile. "So, I... I heard. We had the OVU come in to ask some questions and they reviewed the tapes." 

"Yeah," Dean said, pointing at the blue bruises painted on his jaw. "It was Lucifer Milton."

Ellen piped up from behind them. "This sonofabitch has the nerve to _assault_ my child and my grandchild. He gets off scot free on this one, and I'm taking the law into my own hands." She said, facing off to the beta principal.

"Mrs. Winchester, I will try my hardest to make sure he doesn't get off on this one," She said, searching through papers on her desk. "And congrats, Dean, on the baby." She said with a genuine smile.

"Really? You're gonna try your hardest? Because it seems to me that he's gotten off way too easy other times. If you're gonna _"try your hardest"_ like you probably said you'd do before, I question that." Ellen said, biting back a full momma-mode alpha showdown.

"Mrs. Winchester, please. I do not condone assault of _any kind._ Leave the alpha posturing behind. We're here to discuss getting your son justice, not you proving your so-called _'authority'_ over me." 

"If I may interject; Dr. Mills, she's kind of right. Lucifer _has_ had it easy in the past. I've send him down to the office for catcalling other omegas in my class before. He's never gotten any reprimand. Not even a _suspension_."

"Mr. Novak, why are you here with Dean today?" Her tone was biting and caustic.

 _"That's not the answer to the question I asked."_ He bit out between closed teeth. His alpha scent was filling the enclosed space now, radiant of protectiveness and pure rage. 

"It seems to me that you're overtly protective of Dean. Is something going on here that you should tell me, Mr. Novak?" She said, looking over the glasses perched on her nose.

"Yes, actually. Dean is my true mate. _He's carrying my child_. I have a right to be protective." His scent was metallic and sharp, stinging both Dean and Ellen's nose. His mother had a shocked expression, like she wasn't expecting the mild-mannered Castiel to explode like that. Or, at the mention of true mates.

"Castiel, I can't be okay with a student-teacher relationship. I... I mean, I can't really do anything to stop it; but Mr. Novak, this could cost you _your job_. I highly recommend keeping this under wraps," She said with a pained exhale. "I won't fire you with a baby on the way, Castiel. If this becomes an issue; however, I will _not_ hesitate to give you the boot."

The alpha looked like she knocked the wind right out of his sails. "You're right, I'm sorry I lost my composure, Dr. Mills." 

"Dean, I am leaning toward your favor in this situation. Don't take that as an invitation to feel some impunity. You're not exactly off the hook with this either, Mr. Winchester. I will expell Lucifer Milton."

Both of the alphas beside Dean exhaled a breath of relief. "Thank you, Dr. Mills." Castiel said, standing up to shake the beta woman's hand.

"Now, is there anything else I should know about before we move on from this mess?"

"Lisa Braeden. I... I think she orchestrated this whole thing. I broke up with her after I found out I was pregnant. She seemed... oddly okay with it. That was the day Lucifer hurt me," he sighed. "I called Castiel immediately afterward. I told him what happened and he felt like he needed to be involved." Castiel began rubbing circles in his back and soothing him as he recounted the details.

"I want her to get her fair share, somehow."

"I'm afraid I can't do anything without solid evidence she was involved, Dean," she said after a long silence. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Dr. Mills," Dean said dejectedly. "Thank you anyway."

\-----------------------------

_"God fucking damn it!"_ Dean cried, bashing his fist against the steering wheel over and over again, as the tears steadily streamed down his face. "Lisa needs to fucking pay for this, and turns out; oh yeah, we can't do anything!" He said, his tone mocking.

"Dean, please, stop. We'll find another way, okay?" Cas said, outstretching an arm to rub soothing circles at the small of his back. He pulled Dean into a hug over the car console, allowing him to scent his neck. Castiel's scent always seemed to calm him down, making him feel safe and protected. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I... I just—" The alpha cut him off with a strong kiss, pulling his closer by the nape of his neck. 

"Don't be sorry, baby. I've got your back. We're a _team_ , and I'll be damned if I left you alone in this."

"Once again, what the hell did I do to deserve you?" Dean laughed, wiping away tears, and smiling into Castiel's passionate kiss.

"How about I drive, and we go out clothes shopping, hmm? My treat?" He purred, tracing a large hand across Dean's freckled cheek.

"Aw, come on, you don't need to buy me shit... I can do that myself, baby."

"It's the least I can do for you, I want to give something back to you. You're kinda, y'know, growing my child in there; so, I owe you something in return. Even if it's just as simple as some new sweaters or something."

"You don't owe me anything, alpha. What you could do though, is take me out for some ice-cream. Baby wants ice cream." He chuckled, patting his little belly.

"After I get you some new jeans," the alpha smiled. "You're not wearing my sweats forever." 

"But they're comfyyyy!" He whined, making his signature pouty face.

"Yeah, yeah. You need some new fall and winter clothes; we can't have you running around stark naked in the wintertime." 

"Hey, who says I can't be naked all the time?" Dean said playfully as he nudged his mate's shoulder.

"Me, _your alpha_ ," He laughed. "You can run around naked at home."

"Wait... _Home?_ Is that your way of asking me to move in with you, Castiel?" He said, looking pointedly at Castiel. The alpha had a red blush, making his icy eyes pop even more. 

"I-I... uh... yes? Do you want to move in with me? I have a bunch of spare bedrooms, we can make one into a nursery. It's not too far away from the school, and there's a park nearby. I-I-I... I mean, if you don't want to move in with me that's perfectly fine, I mean I—" he rambled on nervously.

"Cas, don't worry, baby. Of course, I want to move in with you. I wouldn't want to have it any other way. I mean, it would be kinda weird being away from my parents and my siblings and all, but we're becoming a family now." 

"Thank you, Dean, you have no idea how much that means to me—" He cut himself off by hugging Dean tight, restricting his breath. 

"I love you, baby," The alpha said, kidding his mate roughly on the lips. "And you, _actual baby_." He said, placing a large hand on Dean's little bump. He smiled his love-hazed grin up at his mate, his smile wide. His goofy _'in love_ _face'_ remained permanent for the entire ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing fluff, you guys. Lol. :)
> 
> Pinterest Mood Board for SFGS: [X](https://www.pinterest.com/shannonwinchester1967/summer-flowers-and-gentle-steel/)  
> Spotify Playlist for SFGS: [X](https://open.spotify.com/user/22jyusmqh4jog3ztfbajafm7i/playlist/0yqllSgLKHfYCNhKKu8rkM?si=4x4cCuhlQdSL37aXvuuC-Q)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! They make my day <3  
> Keep me company on [my tumblr](https://astonishedteal.tumblr.com/)!


	7. Castles Made of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so castles made of sand melt into the sea, eventually.  
> -Jimi Hendrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more in depth about Castiel's backstory. He gets into detail about his past eating disorder (???) So, if you don't like that, please read with caution. It's very short, so it can be easily skipped over.  
> Also, a 5K chapter? I think hell yes.
> 
>  
> 
> TW for brief mentions of miscarriage/developmental disabilites, mentions of sexual assault/abuse, rape, blackmailing/threats.

"Just sit back, Dean. It's gonna be alright." Castiel murmured, tracing comforting circles on his forearm.

"It's kinda fucking hard when I dunno, you've got a weird probe _alien dick in your ass!_ " Dean bit out, shifting in the uncomfortable doctor's chair, and moving his feet in the stirrups.

"Alright, so you can see your baby right here," The beta doctor said, pointing toward the fuzzy greyscale screen. It looked like a giant blob, shifting slightly and indecipherable. "Based on your fundal height, you _should_ be around twenty-one weeks."

"Twenty-one weeks? I didn’t conceive that long ago," Dean said, face puzzled.

"We'll have to see what's going on in there, but you could always have excess amniotic fluid, or gestational diabetes. However, with your health, I doubt the last one. We just gotta take a better peek inside." She traced her finger along the pup, pointing out its arms and little feet.

The little human being captivated both of them, turning the alpha's face into a shocked expression. He sat there motionless, just staring at the meager little baby fluttering around. The baby was incredibly small, and the picture was grainy and low contrast, but it still transfixed the two.

"When you come for your eighteen-week appointment we'll screen you for gestational diabetes and we'll do an amniocentesis."

"What's that?" Cas chirped in, dragging his attention from his mate for the split second it took to ask.

"We'll take a thin needle and insert it inside of the amniotic sac, we'll draw out some of the fluid. Then, we'll screen you for any internal issues." 

Dean looked nervous at the sound of a needle being jammed inside him, but Cas smoothed abstract shapes into his forearm. The alpha's scent became stronger, carrying comforting qualities as always. He took in a deep gulp of air, holding his scent in and relishing in it.

"Ah, what's this?" She said, looking at the screen, a little confused. She slipped the transvaginal ultrasound probe out slowly, making sure not to cause unnecessary discomfort.

She flipped on the regular transducer machine and spread that freezing gel over his a-bit-more-pronounced bump. He was fourteen weeks today, and that meant that he really needed to go see an androcologist. Both Ellen and Cas were bugging him about it for weeks, so he finally bit the bullet and made an appointment.

 It confused him when Dr. Johnson said he was twenty-one weeks, since he'd been counting the _days_ since he'd conceived. Some baby website says that a woman/omega conceives two days after sex. So, as of July 23rd, he's fourteen weeks. He looked up reviews on Google and found an androcologist with the highest reviews: Dr. Caroline Johnson. She specializes in omega women and men and helps with heat suppressants and other kinds of birth control as well.

She was a kind beta woman with dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes, reminiscent of his mate's. She seemed comforting on their first general appointment—just dotting the I's and crossing the T's. So, he decided to go for it.

Now he's sitting here, vulnerable and half naked while a stranger puts a weird wand up his asshole. Nice. 

"Ahhh..." Dean hissed as she spread the chilly gel-substance over his belly. 

"Sorry, sweetheart, this stuff is real cold." She said, smiling empathetically as she pushed the transducer against his stomach. A loud thumping noise filled the room: _thump_ _thump_ _thump_ _thump_ _...._

"That's your baby's heartbeat," She said, sliding the wand lower down on his abdomen. She looked puzzled for a moment. "Dean, honey, do you mind flipping on your side for me? I need a better look."

"Sure," He said, turning over onto the cold vinyl chair. His scent reflected his fear. Why did she want him to turn around? What if their baby was deformed, and the question of abortion came around? He couldn't bear the weight of volunteering to kill his child. The child he and Castiel made together. The position blocked his view from the screen, but Cas still had a full view. The lack of sight-ability only heightened his fears.

This child wasn't intentional; sure, but it's grown on him since he'd learnt of his pregnancy. He remembers his fist colliding with his glass mirror in anger when he first found out. The tinny protective scent of Ellen stung his nose, flooding in his bathroom. Now he couldn't even _imagine_ putting his pup in imminent harm. Whether it's out of his own anger or someone else's; his run-in with Lucifer only _increased_ his wariness of danger. He loves this baby. Nobody could even try to come between that.

What if Lucifer didn't necessarily kill his child, but injured it, or harmed its developmental process? If his pup had a misshapen head, or a broken arm, he's got hell to pay. Castiel picked up on his anger-ridden scent and rubbed small circles in his back— exposed from the flimsy hospital gowns.

Dr. Johnson smeared the probe around his belly a little more, digging in slightly in his side. Lying in the strange position sent a light twinge of pain in his muscles and he shivered. She seemed to be taking her sweet ass time poking him. Her expression seemed intent, focused entirely on the screen behind Dean.

Her concentrated countenance dissolved in the wind and she pressed a button on the wand. She smiled brightly at Dean, her sweet smile dissolving his fears over the absolute worst. 

"Well, wow, congrats, you're having twins!" She said cheerily as she pointed toward the screen. "There's baby A, and baby B. You could learn the genders, but seems like they're crossing their legs for their fathers." 

Castiel felt like he was going to faint.

"Oh my _god_. Oh, my... **_GOD_**." Dean said, shooting over to look at the screen. She froze the screen on the position where the babies were in full view. Two _definite_ little blobs. One of them was a little smaller than the other, hiding behind the larger baby.

"I think I need a drink." Castiel muttered, dragging two hands down his stubble. He looked at Dean with tender eyes, and just melted right there. He walked a little unsteadily towards his mate and collided his mouth with his, kissing him like he'd never done before. 

They've gotten _drunk_ before—during Dean's _mini-heat_ at Band Camp, and no kiss had _ever_ been more passionate than this. He broke apart from the kiss to look at his mate with that _Look_ ™, and just let his mind wander away while the doctor rattled off. She read a list on what to avoid in this stage of pregnancy. 

"Each baby should be about the size of a clementine or a lemon about now. It's normal for multiples to fall short in size compared to a single pregnancy," She said, as she printed out a little strip of pictures. "You should feel a bit hungrier, and less nauseated. Have you lost your morning sickness yet?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm not sick anymore. Which is a win."

"That's good! If it comes back, don't hesitate to give me ring," She went to give the pictures to Dean and he snatched them out of her hand. "You might experience a bit of a mid-pregnancy heat. It could be pretty intense, so make sure to take extra precautions."

"When should we expect that?" Cas asked, ruminating over the small blobs on the picture.

"I'd say somewhere around the twenty-week mark; so, let's say around November 18th to the 23rd," she rattled off, writing Dean's information into the computer.

"W-when is my due date?" He asked, barely even looking up from the grainy picture of his pups.

"Well, I'm thinking around April 10th, to April 30th. My guess, on the actual day, is April 17th." She smiled at Castiel standing beside the omega, looking as entranced by the pictures as his mate.

"However though, my only concern is that you're a bit underweight, Dean. With you being a male omega, you're at a higher risk for miscarriage. I recommend you eat around three hundred to six hundred more calories a day."

"Right, okay." Dean said, regaining his composure over the picture. "I can do that."

"I expect to see you back here for your eighteen-week scan a few pounds heavier, you hear?" She said, laughing a bit.

"Okay, I will," he laughed. "Thank you, Dr. Johnson."

"Please, call me Caroline. Johnson is my husband's name." She gave a gentle smile and with a nod, sent Dean and Cas on their way.

\-----------------------------

"That's it. I'm gonna be as big as a house before these beans are born." Dean chuckled, rubbing light circles over his clothed bump.

"You'll be a beautiful house," Castiel said, not turning his attention away from the road.

"Wow, Cas, you really know how to charm a lady," He laughed as he rolled down the window for some fresh autumn air.

"Dean, I'd love you no matter how much you weigh. Besides, we'll be getting a two-for-one deal on this." He smiled, putting on his sunglasses. His shy smile brightened the car, sunlight appeared brighter than ever. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna need some new pants, these ones are getting a bit too tight," he murmured as they passed by a clothing store.

"Do you want to stop in and look around? I can get you some new clothes."

"I mean, you don't really have to, I just was kinda thinking... It's alright if you don't because I can always steal your sweats again and just really stretch out your waistband—"

"Dean, it's fine, really," he laughed. "We can stop in for a little and I can make some dinner when we get home."

"Ughhh you're the best," He groaned happily, leaning over the car console to place a wet smooch on his cheek.

"What was that?" Castiel asked.

"Uh... a kiss?" He answered, puzzled.

"Disgusting. Do it again."

\--------------------------------

Dean plopped himself heavily onto the couch, groaning in tandem. Castiel better be holding true to his promise to made dinner. It's pleasing to him, having essentially a house-husband alpha. He liked to cook and kept his workspace clean and neat. The complete opposite of Dean. 

The omega enjoyed cooking, sure, but he was often messy and disorganized. It's surprising how his mate can put up with him and his habits sometimes. He's a real saint.

Dean enjoyed baking more, anyway. He'll probably have to make Castiel his mom's famous blondie recipe sometime, as a reward for being literally the best person ever.

"Hey baby, what are you feeling for dinner tonight?" Cas asked, rummaging through his refrigerator.

"Whatever you're in the mood for. I don't really mind; I can eat just about _anything_ right now," he groaned.

"Right."

He heard his mate putter about the kitchen, pots and pans clanging.

Dean paid him no attention as he flipped through the TV channels. He stopped at an episode of 'Friends' on a channel and settled further into the couch; hand perched on his belly.

He must have fallen asleep for a little while, since he woke up on a totally different episode without realizing. The kitchen radiated the scent of something wonderful—a mixture of his alpha's scent and the food.

He'd been growing more and more tired by the day as of recent; so to no surprise, Castiel didn't bother waking him up.

The alpha clattered about in the dining room, setting the table for him and his mate. The table shined underneath the tiny chandelier-esque light. The dark oak contrasted against the tan placemats.

He can't wait until the day he's having a family dinner with Dean and their future pups. He'd like to have more children with his mate, but that's another question for another time. He doesn't want to stuff another inside him before he has the chance to properly bond with his newborn. He doesn’t want to deprive him of the intimate moments to come.

He imagines a few dark-haired freckled little children, all surrounding his table; all chattering away about their day at school.  He imagines Dean just nodding at their incoherent babbles, like they were speaking perfect English. He imagines him rubbing at the swell of another child growing inside, smelling of a happy and content omega.

Happy and content. That's what he wants to be. That's what he wants Dean to be.

Dean took in a deep breath, stretching his arms over his head. The shirt rode up a little over his hips, revealing his small swell. He smelled the content alpha scent from the other room, wondering what he could be thinking about. 

He heard light footsteps approach him on the hardwood and was met with a gleaming smile from the alpha. 

"So, good morning to you, princess," joked Castiel, and pressed a kiss to Dean's closed eyelids. The omega huffed in response, folding his arms across his chest indignantly. 

"That's _prince_ to you, sir," he laughed, leaning over to kiss the stupid smile off his mate's face. 

"What'd you make, sweetheart?" He blushed as Castiel outstretched a hand in aide to get himself off the chair.

Castiel blushed at the sound of Dean calling him 'sir'. 

"Uh... I-I made some chicken, with some brown rice and veggies, and some homemade guacamole," he said nervously, scratching at the back of his neck.

"God, that sounds fucking wonderful," He said as he made his way to the already-set dinner table. 

"I have chips," he said as he pulled out the crinkly bag.

"God bless your soul, alpha." He smacked his clothed bum before sitting down to tuck away his meal.

"Does this mean I get a reward?" He teased, laughing.

"Hmm... I don't know. Depends if you're a good alpha."

"Oh, I'm _good_." He laughed as he began to eat.

Castiel barely paid any attention to his own dinner; his focus centered on Dean inhaling his. He was a little shocked at how much the smaller boy could put down—even going to the kitchen to fix a second plate.

"Cas, your cooking is so good, this singlehandedly is going to make me fat. Not these little beans in here," he chuckled, patting his little bump.

"I mean seriously dude, you're like top-chef."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cas said, waving away the compliment. "Wouldn't be surprised if you kept me only for my cooking," he laughed between bites.

"Yeah, your cooking and your mind-blowing knot," He laughed in return, continuing on going to town on his plate.

Castiel gave him the Look™, and for once the omega allowed himself to bask under the silent praise from his mate.

\-------------------------

His alarm clock blared throughout the heavy silence of their bedroom. School was a pain in the ass, but thank god that Lucifer wasn't around to harass him on the daily. Lisa hasn't been showing up as much, and passed by Dean, averting her eyes. She reeked of guilt constantly, and that is surprising, since she's a beta. She must be feeling pretty damn guilty if she were able to saturate herself with that earthy, molded scent. Which, she should be feeling like that.

He slammed the alarm off and turned over to look at his mate, but the bed was empty and cold. The lack of warmth radiating from his mate made his heart sing with anguish. He flopped out of bed to find him. His scent still hung thick in the air, so he couldn't have left the house already.

The omega peered through the tall archway into the kitchen and saw Castiel. His eyeglasses perched on his nose and eyes skimmed through the daily newspaper. He scented the air and saw Dean peeking from behind the wall. He looked like a deer in the headlights, startled. 

"Oh, you’re up! I made a spinach and mushroom omelet for you, it’s in the frying pan. There's orange juice in the fridge."

"Did you get any candy for Halloween?" Dean queried, looking around as if to find a mystery stash of sweets hidden somewhere. It wouldn't be surprising if Castiel hid them from him; he'd been craving that shit all week.

"Uh... no? I wasn't sure if you wanted to hand some out or anything like that." 

"What the hell Cas, of course I want to hand out candy!"

"I'm not too... fond of Halloween. It didn't cross my mind," muttered Cas. He scratched at the back of his neck. "I can stop by the store after school and pick some up."

"Why do you not like Halloween? It's like, only the best day ever. It's the best day to be a free-loader and get some handouts. Literally." Dean said, half teasing. 

"I... I uh, my brothers," He whispered out after a moment of silence. "They liked to pick on me. They left me alone in the woods on Halloween night and told me I was going to be eaten by the wolves."

"I was... not particularly the _thinnest_ kid ever, either. They called me names and took my candy away. They threw it into the fireplace."

"Oh my god... Cas... I--" 

"You don't need to say anything, really. It's fine. I don't talk to my family anymore. They tried pretending they were my friends when I presented and had a growth spurt. They tried acting like they didn't give me body image issues all my life."

His brothers made him lose one hundred pounds in a year because he was throwing up his dinners. His mom and dad sneered and called him names when he got an extra serving; he'd been starving himself all day. Zachariah and Ezekiel used to shove him around and kick his stomach. Halloween brought back horrid memories.

"Cas, I'm sure that if I was in school with you as a kid, I would have liked you. You're actually the most attractive guy I've ever met. And I'm not biased just because we're mated," Dean chuckled.

"You were probably a cute little chubby kid." He beamed up at Castiel, and brought him into a bear hug.

"I just don't want to be like my brothers and my parents, y'know? I... I don't want my children feeling upset by what they see in the mirror." His hands glazed over his mate's back, pressing into the warm clothed skin.

"I know, baby, I know. Things will be better, I promise. I can guarantee you; if you're the father of any pup, they'll turn out wonderful." Dean purred. He dragged a hand over his mate's shirt and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Dean," he smiled at Dean, watching his mate's face contract into a face-splitting grin. His freckles shined under the light flush of his cheeks, ruddy and a little rounder.

"I have to go to work now," He said, checking the watch on his wrist. "I'll see you at the end of the day. Call your mother and father, fill them in on the babies."

"Alright, _Mom_ ," Dean mock-groaned, kissing his mate as he handed him his briefcase.

\---------------------

"What do you mean you don't have brownie mix?" Dean asked, rummaging through the alpha's cupboards. The sun was edging on setting, so the trick-or-treaters would be coming out any time now.

"I... I mean I never really thought about it? I didn't know you liked to bake."

"Well you thought wrong, _good sir._ I guess I'll have to make some from scratch." He said, patting his belly lightly.

"It's my ma's recipe— her famous blondie recipe. It's like a brownie without the chocolate, but with caramel or butterscotch." He muttered, pulling out the bag of flour from his spice cabinet. Seriously, who keeps their flour in the spice shelf?

"Do you want help?" The alpha asked, pulling the flour from his arms.

"I mean... sure, if you want. Knock yourself out." 

He measured out a cup of the fluffy flour and sifted it into a big bowl. Cas measured the rest out; a stick of butter, an egg, teaspoon of vanilla, eighth teaspoon of bicarbonate, half teaspoon of baking powder, salt, and some caramel Dean made.

Dean mixed them all together with the mechanical mixer, and smudged Castiel's cheek with a bit of the batter.    
"Haha, got you, sucker." He giggled, continuing stirring the mixture.

"Oh, you're on, princess." He took a big swipe from the bowl and dragged a finger over the tip of Dean's nose, getting the blond colored batter all over.

Dean giggled in response, slapping his shoulder playfully. "Now you're gonna have to get all that off, smartass." He switched off the mixer, taking the bowl out from underneath.

"Oh, I know a way," he painted his tongue across the omega's cheek, lapping up the batter and his scent. He tasted as good as he smelled.

"Cas, stoppp," Dean mock-whined, playfully hitting the older man's arm in protest.

"Fine, whatever. You're cute, so I'll listen this time."

"What are you gonna do _next time_?" Dean purred, draping around his mate's waist, cupping the alpha's ass in his hands.

"You'll just have to wait and see I guess." Dean's belly pressed flush against his own, and that sent a shock of excitement toward his groin. 

Castiel poured the mixture into the pan and sent it into the pre-heated oven. He placed a sweet kiss onto Dean's cheek, and enveloped him in a tight hug, breathing in his calming scent.

The alpha filled up a large plastic bowl with the treats they'd picked up after school. Dean insisted on getting a surplus, since _"the babies want peanut butter cups"_ and he was afraid of running out.

He asked Dean why he couldn't just buy himself a bag of peanut butter cups, but he said that _"it's more fun this way."_ He simply just shrugged his shoulders and walked away from that conversation.

The doorbell rang, and both Dean and Castiel stood at the door, armed with their candy arsenal.

\----------------------------

They decided on watching Captain America: The First Avenger since Cas had never seen a Marvel movie before. He'd been grown up on Batman and Superman, but never seen any other superhero films outside of DC Universe.

"Okay, but I'm just saying, Captain America has a sweet ass." Dean mumbled, mouth full of the fresh blondie.

"He _does_. I wish I had an ass like that."

"Too bad he's in love with his best friend, though." 

"I am too." Cas said, looking over fondly at Dean sprawled out on the couch, covered in crumbs.

"And your ass really is like his. You're both all beefy and tall. I bet Chris Evans is an alpha."

"Do I really have an ass like that? That's like, the best compliment I've ever received— comparing my ass to Steve Rogers."

"You're welcome." Dean said, prosing a goofy smile at his mate, propped up on the opposite couch just like him.

As Dean took another bite into his homemade blondies, the door-bell rang. 

"Who the hell would be here at 9 o'clock at night? These little kids should be in bed," He queried, pausing the movie and getting up to answer.

"No, you stay," he guided Dean back to the couch. "I'll get it." Castiel grunted as he stood, the hardwood creaking in protest. 

"Ugh fineee," Dean mumbled as he munched away, returning his attention to the scene Captain America kissed Peggy Carter.

Castiel peered through the stained-glass door, met by nothing there. He opened the door unsteadily, unsure why a trick-or-treater would come so late into the evening. He looked out into the darkness, not even seeing a car in the driveway. Just the trees and the stars.

He looked beside his feet, seeing a neatly folded envelope, tucked underneath his doormat. It bore a blood red wax seal, with the letter 'S' imprinted in fancy font.

The alpha broke the seal on the letter; revealing deep red-colored and margined stationery with a black brocade pattern.

 _"My Dearest_ _Castiel_ _James Novak,"_ the letter addressed.

_"It has come to my attention that you've mated. My finest of congratulations to you. However, it appears that you've gotten one of my close friends in quite the_ _stitch_ _. He came to me with news of his recent suspension—all in part to your stupid little omega. One must keep them on a leash, I find. You've gotten one of_ _my_ _dearest companions in trouble with the law through_ _your_ _Achilles heel of a hero complex,"_

Fuck. This has something to do with Lucifer. Why can't he just fucking learn his lesson? He's been put into his place, or so he thought. He can't go trying to get out of it now.

_"That simply will not do. A tooth for a tooth, my friend. It seems you've mated and_ _impregnated_ _a pupil of yours. What a shame that would be if someone were to put an end to that. You can't keep your job for long, Mr. Novak. As you can see, I've provided picture evidence."_

He looked through the pictures; they were all school surveillance cameras. If one of Lucifer's cronies could get ahold of the footage, then that could mean their entire case could be in jeopardy. Looking through the surveillance tapes is what Henrikson planned to do—and they possibly tampered with it.

_"Best regards; Alistair_ _Styne_ _._ _"_

"What's taking you so long, Cas?" He heard Dean's voice creeping up from behind.

He jammed the letter into the waistband of his jeans and turned to look at him, face devoid of color. He probably reeked of fear; he could smell himself already.

"What? What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Why do you smell so afraid?" Dean preened.

"Just another trick or treater, it was a teenager," He said nervously, shifting around in his stance. Dean's stare was unrelenting, piercing deep within him. "Scared the shit outta me," He mumbled and gave a watery laugh to squelch his mate's worry.

"You're... sure? You smell like... really terrified."

"It's fine, baby, I'm okay. Don't worry. Let's go watch the rest of the movie, hmm?"

Dean shrugged away from the hand the alpha placed on his shoulder. "If you say so." He said before walking back into the living room.

They sat down, and Dean's face was still locked in a quizzical look the whole night.

\--------------------------

 

Cas has been distant ever since he interrupted the movie to answer the door. Every time he tried to outstretch a hand for him to hold; he just removed it and brushed it through his hair. He shied away from any contact. He wouldn't even touch his belly, which he normally can't resist when he hikes his shirt up a bit. 

He still smelled on edge—the scent was acrid and unnerving. Dean wished that he could feel something through the bond, but Castiel built up a giant wall. It hurt, so god damn bad, that his mate was purposefully hiding something. 

The omega shifted uncomfortably in the leather recliner—that usually got Cas all riled up. Instead, he remained emotionless and eyes locked on the screen. He rubbed his hands across the little expanse of his belly and unbuttoned his jeans. Still, no response.

"I'm going to bed. Feel free to come with." The alpha murmured after not speaking since he answered the door.

"I'm coming," Dean followed slowly, his bare feet pitter pattering over the hardwood. Now, that was bait. Normally his mate would snark back with a cheeky comment, like _"Oh you bet your sweet ass you're_ _gonna_ _be coming"_ or something like that. Still, he remained silent, only letting out huffs of air and silent grumbles.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Dean snapped.

"What are you talking about?" He grumbled, dragging a hand over his face.

"Are you serious? You know damn well what I'm talking about, Novak." 

"I got a letter," He said, his tone sing-song, yet snarky. "From Alistair Styne."

"I-I... What? What did he say? Cas, you can't just fucking hide this shit from me. I'm not a child and I'm not an invalid. I deserve to know these things."

"Dean, it involves me. I'm not dragging you through this shit, we've got two fucking children we need to think about. I need to deal with it. And so, I will." He stood up quickly, unveiling a mysterious letter from his waistband and throwing it into the nightstand.

"Alistair has a hit out on me. He wants me to resign," he sighed. He sunk down into the mattress in defeat.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" The omega's tone sent a crackle down his spine. The pure pain and anguish hurt a small primitive part of him; his alpha lizard brain is telling him to keep his mate happy and safe. He failed at that. God damn it, he failed at the simplest part of his own biology. 

_How dare he call himself an alpha._

"Does it even matter?" He bit out. His brain was running on auto pilot; it made him spit out whatever damn thought came to his head. 

"Of course, it fucking matters, you god damn meathead!" Dean screamed out. He felt his blood running hot inside his veins, screaming with each beat of his heart.

Castiel sat back a little bit, like a dog tucking away its tail in fear. "I'm supposed to be caring for _you_ , not being jobless and willed into submission by a goddamn _teenager_ with a _trust fund_ ," He mumbled.

"Oh, so this is about your goddamn _alpha pride_ , now is it? Because last time I checked, it's _okay_ to reach out for help. You can't always be left to your own devices, asshole."

"Dean, you don't fucking understand! This feels like a kick to the fucking manhood," He berated.

He regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Dean's demeanor changed with a snap of a finger and he was seething. His face turned an intense shade of red.

"I can't believe you said that—that I don’t understand," Dean laughed out of anger, throwing his hands up with disbelief. "No, Castiel; you don't understand. You don't know what anything is like. Do you know what it’s like to be almost raped while pregnant?"

Castiel sat there shocked. He averted his eyes with embarrassment and shook his head.

"Do you fucking know what it's like to be catcalled wherever you go? Just because of your secondary gender? You know what it's like to fear being sexually assaulted every day? You stupid fucking alpha. You've got it so goddamn good, you don't know what it's like to live a day as an omega. Your 'pride' is the least of your problems."

He turned his back away from his mate, hiding the hot tears freely streaming down his face. 

"Dean, I'm so sorry, I--" Castiel cried, reaching out to place a large hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me," he bit out before storming off to the guest bedroom. He buried his face into the clean pillow, devoid of either of their scents. He let out a heart-wracking sob and sank his teeth into the comforter to muffle his cries. The barren scent of the room comforted him. All he wants right now is emptiness, to match his feelings.He feels so much right now, that it feels like nothing at all.  


They slept in different rooms that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our boys are having twins! however, they will need to sort this mess out. will Alistair fall through with his plan on getting back at Castiel? or will Castiel take matters into his own hands?
> 
> Pinterest Mood Board for SFGS: [X](https://www.pinterest.com/shannonwinchester1967/summer-flowers-and-gentle-steel/)  
> Spotify Playlist for SFGS: [X](https://open.spotify.com/user/22jyusmqh4jog3ztfbajafm7i/playlist/0yqllSgLKHfYCNhKKu8rkM?si=4x4cCuhlQdSL37aXvuuC-Q)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! They make my day <3  
> Keep me company on [my tumblr](https://astonishedteal.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Fire of Unknown Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of non-con, (Cas says he took advantage of Dean,) blackmail/threats, self deprecation, and arranged ??assault?? Lisa gets hurt by Ash's doing, so I dunno how to tag that.  
> Other than that, pretty much fluff and the bro-friendship between Ash and Dean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 100 kudos! It means a lot to me :)

Dean fell into a fitful sleep. His own cries woke him up; his hot tears saturated the bedsheets and pillow case, causing it to cling to his damp cheek. The metaphorical brick wall that Castiel built up came crashing down, sending a flood of mixed emotions through the bond. The hallway reeked of depressed alpha. 

It made Dean want to crawl into his mate's bedroom and cry and beg for forgiveness. He can't stand him feeling that way— all because of him.

His mate's muffled cries hindered his ability to sleep on top of the other things, making his brain scream for relief. He'd failed his mate. He failed to comfort him like he should have done—instead, he berated him and stormed off.

The small submissive omega inside of his mind is screaming, crying out incoherent sobs of _need._ Dean doesn't want to give into his biology. It's more of a curse than a blessing.

The omega's heart thrummed in anguish over the crashing waves of emotion pouring through Castiel's side of the bond. The strong waves made him want to lie down in the sands of his mind and drown. He accepted his mate's emotions in empathy, but the bond alongside the cries coming from the master bedroom were too much.

He's supposed to be comforting his alpha, damn it. _So_ _what_ _,_ _if he's_ _just_ _another stereotype?_ Lucifer's knifing words came billowing into his mind once more, murmuring chants of worthlessness. 

Dean had spent so much time cursing Castiel over _his_ pride, that he neglected to gloss over his _own_ pride. He failed his alpha. They're _true mates,_ they're supposed to be talking these things out.

Instead, he selfishly made things all about him, like always. When will he learn, god damn it? How could he even dare call himself an omega when he'd made his mate cry in pain? _The father of his children?_

The omega threw off his sheets, the fabric thudded against the hardwood. As he placed his feet to the floor, he felt another wave of alpha despair through the bond—followed by a wet sob from the master bedroom.

_He's had enough. It's time to put his own pride in the backseat and sort this shit out straight._

He crawled into their shared bed; the weight of his body pressing into the mattress stifled his alpha’s cries as he realized he'd come in. Their bodies instantly attracted—Castiel couldn't help himself but to hold Dean like he was going to float away at any moment. The omega silently cursed himself for melting into the alpha's arms like butter. He tucked that thought away and allowed himself to lock onto his mate.

"D-Dean, I’m-m s-so sorry..." Castiel cried, turning to face his mate. The alpha's cheeks were tear stained and reddened, and his face shriveled into a sob.

"Shh... don't talk, baby." He climbed over onto his mate's lap, straddling his thighs over his mate's lying form.

"Dean, I-I can't-t..." Castiel sobbed, lightly nudging away his pregnant mate.

The omega resisted his alpha's half-hearted shove and laid he belly flush against his mate's, minding the pups within.

"I'm so sorry, Castiel," Dean said, tears making their escape. "I should be the one apologizing. I went and made everything about me," he said painfully, his voice a low whisper.

'It's all my fault," the alpha said. His face crumpled up into a guttural sob.

"Cas. It's not your fault. Stop beating yourself up."

 _"Yes, Dean, it is!"_ He yelled out. Dean pulled away from the alpha a bit, recoiling in fear. He'd never seen Cas so broken up about anything, let alone seen him yell like that. "It's my fault I couldn't protect you. I should've gone to work that day."

"Cas, baby, you were as sick as a dog. You made the right decision to not go, you needed to rest up. You had no way of knowing that would happen."

"No, I didn't. I hate myself for it. I'll never fucking forgive myself for putting you in harm's way like that. I'm so sorry... that you fell pregnant at Band Camp. If I'd just been more careful... wore a condom... we wouldn't be in this mess..."

Dean grabbed his shoulders. "Cas. Look at me,” The alpha refused to look him straight in the eyes. He cupped his chin and pulled his face toward his stare. “I do not regret a single thing about mating with you. Even if you'd had protection, I still would have Lucifer and his shitheads on my case."

It made Dean absolutely burn up inside hearing his mate scream and cry with regret like that. He didn't have to shoulder all of that guilt, it wasn't his fault. Castiel was so dead set on him being the cause of this mess. But he wasn't.

"I just couldn't control myself," he cursed under his breath with a broken sob. "I became an _animal._ I lost myself to the alpha I've been trying to control my whole life. I became a creature of lust and it disgusts me. I just went ahead and got you drunk, fucked you, and bit you before even asking. I bet you didn't even _want_ it—your biology just dictated you did." He cursed.

"I fucked up and got you pregnant. You're only seventeen, Dean, you've got your whole life ahead of you. I lost myself and royally fucked that up. I-I took advantage of you."

Dean tightened his straddle on his mate's thighs and drilled his finger into the alpha's chest. "Now you listen to me, Novak," he said, his voice tight and stern. "You did _not_ take advantage of me. I wanted all of this before I even went to Band Camp. Hell, I fucking dreamt of this."

Castiel sobered up, drying his tears. He widened his eyes in disbelief. "You... You wanted this? All of it?"

"I've wanted you since I met you, Castiel."

The alpha lowered his barbed wire fence of defenses and allowed himself to become closer to the omega perched on his lap.

"Cas, I want _all of you._ I want the good and the bad parts of you. If you're not willing to give me all of that, I'm afraid I can't do the same. I can't deal with not having every single inch of you when you can take a mile from me. It doesn't work like that. That’s not love."

The alpha lowered his eyes meekly and turned his head away again, avoiding eye contact. 

"If I didn't _want_ to be mated to you, I would have told you to pack your shit up and take a hike. I'm in this for the long run. If you hide things from me, I don't think I'll be keeping that mindset."

Castiel's face shrank into another sob, but the bond told him that it wasn't out of sadness. It was acceptance. His heart fluttered with something different; something he’d never felt before. The emotion was indecipherable, but it made him feel weightless; he can do _anythi_ _n_ _g_ while in the company of his mate.

"I want you for all you’ll give me, Castiel. That just means you need to _tell me_ when stuff like this happens. If you think you're sheltering me from harm by hiding things, you're sadly mistaken."

His alpha's strong arms lifted him toward his toned chest, hugging him 'till he felt like he was going to pop. His arms felt like they stretched a mile over his torso, the alpha's arms long and protective. If only he could bury himself away into his arms forever.

"None of this is your fault. It takes two to do the horizontal tango and make a baby," Dean gave a watery laugh. 

 _"I love you, I love you, I love you..."_ Castiel chanted incessantly into his skin. He murmured the praises over and over again, like they were being tattooed into the flesh.

Dean scooted himself on his mate's lap a little closer. Castiel scooped him into his arms, scenting his neck like he might vanish into thin air if he doesn't do so that very second.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," he whispered into his mate's ear. He rubbed soothing circles along his mate's pointed spine. It was _him_ wanting to comfort his mate this time. Not just the needy submissive yanking on the chains of his mind.

 _"I love you, I love you, I love you..."_ He continued reciting like a spell, peppering his lips over a different part of Dean's body with each kiss.

"I love you too, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," he breathed out as Dean wiped away a stray tear. _"Please, don't ever leave."_

**November 5** ** th, ** **Homecoming Game**

_“Let’s go, ladies! Pick it up! Becky, what on earth_ _are you doing? Hold your pose!”_ Lisa barked out, commanding the cheerleaders in the pyramid. Her voice rang through the huge crowd for tonight’s game; her megaphone was rendered useless—her voice is commandeering enough alone.

She dissolved the group of girls with a wave of the hand and dismissed the Flyer; she said she wasn’t doing it properly. She climbed between the girls and hoisted herself in their hold, taking the past Flyer’s place at the top of the pyramid. Dean shook his head at that; Lisa always thought she was hot shit. If someone wasn’t doing their part correctly, she’d jump right in and cut them off with a snip of her bitch and whine.

Tonight’s the night. Homecoming. Cas had been pulling himself out thin worrying about the setlist for homecoming. _“I need something special, Dean! We can’t just keep_ _playing_ _‘Hang on_ _Sloopy_ _’ all goddamn season...”_

Dean skipped out on doing marching band this year because of his newly acquired lack of center of gravity. He can’t be face planting on the field at half-time in front of the whole school and the opposing team. Plus, he’s pretty sure nobody wants to see Dean and their band teacher “eye-fucking constantly” as Charlie puts it. Charlie had been the first to know about his mating with Castiel, and she’s been nothing but supportive since.

Lisa yelled something he couldn’t quite make out to the cheerleaders as he watched from the bleachers, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. His bump peeked out from the angle he was sitting, rounded underneath the loose material. He’s grateful none of his friends asked questions after he revealed he was pregnant at Charlie’s house last week.

_“I’m pregnant.” Dean exhaled, placing a hand over his belly, revealing a definite bump._

_Benny and Aaron didn’t budge in the leather couch, they just simply gave a solemn nod and continued watching their show._

_“Okay,” Charlie chirped, but quickly turned her attention back to Ash. “So anyway, as I was saying, the original Star Trek is way better than any of the_ _later_ _spinoffs could ever hope to be,” She argued, flaring her hands around for emphasis._

_“No fucking way, man. You’re_ _outta_ _your head,” Ash flickered his eyes to Dean for a millisecond but returned to Charlie. “You’re crazy if you think OG Star Trek is better than The Next Generation.”_

_Dean sighed with relief and sank into the squeaky leather recliner. He focused in on Sherlock playing on the TV and rubbed his belly lightly. ‘Damn, it’s great to have friends who care more about Star Trek than baby drama.’ He thought to himself._

The prognosis for their game wasn’t looking so good; Lawrence High always loses their homecoming game. It’s become a tradition to have a ‘Lose Party’ instead of a ‘Win Party’ that night. The other team was royally kicking their asses, 30-9 at only the second quarter.

“Yo! What up, big guy!” Ash’s tinny voice called through the crowd. He climbed up the bleachers to where he sat, decked out in the red and black marching band uniform. His stupid little feather in his hat blew with the wind and it made him laugh a bit.   

“Heya, Ash. Good to see you,” he clapped their hands together in a handshake and Ash gave a dopey smile in return. 

“I got you some fries and shit.” He handed a blue gatorade and a box of cheesy fries to Dean. The omega’s eyes widened with curiosity in response, but Ash just waved it away.

“Fuck, thanks man, I’m starved.” He accepted the fries and went to town on them, not caring if anyone’s watching.

“On the house, brother. Congrats,” he said, pointing down at his belly. Dean gave a shy smile with a blush spread along his cheeks. 

Ash sat down next to Dean on the rickety metal bleacher, looking out to see the rival team score yet another touchdown. They both drew in their breaths with a hiss and put a fist over their mouths as the lead quarterback for their team missed a pass— stopping the clock.

“Seriously, are we _ever_ going to win a homecoming game?” Dean mumbled, mouth full of fries.

“If we start winning, we won’t have any more _L_ _ose_ _P_ _arties_! Last year’s party was wicked. You remember when I came in to school smellin’ like smoke ‘cause my trailer caught fire?”

Dean nodded. “Yep. Lose Party aftermath,” Ash laughed, snatching a few fries from Dean’s plate.

“So, I uh... Who’s the... the lucky guy?” the beta coughed awkwardly, unsure of how to get the words out.    

Dean’s face blushed wildly, but he took it with grace. He knew Ash wouldn’t be judgmental; he’s seen everything and been through everything with him. He just sometimes didn’t have a way with words or reading people.

“I uh... you’re not really going to believe me, but...”

“Dude. I told ya. I’ll believe ya, man,” Ash interjected.

“Mr. Novak.”

Ash coughed violently, pieces of french fry coming up from his throat. Dean brought a hand to his mouth as to not bring attention to them, but he yanked it away. He caught his breath and started at him incredulously, his blue eyes twinkling, revealing the gears turning in his mind.

“Wait, what the fuck?” Ash laughed, “Is this a joke?”

“Dude, I _wish_ I was fucking around with you. He’s my mate.”

Dean pulled down his hoodie to reveal the deep purple bond bite, standing out proudly on his golden-pale neck. The scar was raised on the skin, molding out a perfect shape of Castiel’s teeth.

“Yooo...” Ash said, outstretching a careful finger to run over the mark. He looked to Dean for permission to touch, and he nodded dutifully. “Congrats... I guess? Who’ve you told?”

“Not really anyone, only Charlie. Benny figured by my scent I’d mated the first day of school; but he couldn’t scent that it was with Castiel,” Dean said, looking out onto the players running toward the field goal. “I just wanted to wait until the time came; I guess it just did,” he gave a watery laugh.

“Ah, shit man, I’m sorry if I just made you out yourself.” Ash griped, running a hand through his mullet. “I don’t really care that you’re dating our band teacher, dude. I’m just afraid of him getting in trouble. Y’know, with a baby on the way—”

 _“Twins.”_ Dean cut him off.

Ash choked. “Okay, now you’re _really_ trying to kill me today, laying all this shit on me,” He laughed and shook his head.

“I’m pregnant with _twins_ , with my _teacher’_ s baby, at seventeen. This is great. Cool. Very nice.” Dean huffed out a laugh, taking his head in his hands at the realization of his situation. It sounded odd when the words came out of his mouth, but that really was his predicament. The permanence of his mating and children with Castiel engraved itself into his mind, but it still felt unreal. Like he was on a cloud, waiting to fall through.

Ash patted his shoulder lightly with a comforting smile, (a side of him he rarely shows, and _will_ deny if ever asked about it.) He looked at the scoreboard clock to see that it was only seconds away until the end of the second quarter. He had something planned. A wicked smile prosed on his lips at the thought, but he needed to tell Dean immediately. Before it’s too late.

“Wait, Dean I need to tell you something... at half time—”

The scoreboard’s speakers blared with an alarm, sending all the players off the field. A piercing scream cut through the chattering crowd, turning the sound to dead silence. Dean shot up from out of his seat to see what happened—people were crowded around the cheerleaders, blocking his view.

A few of the medics scrambled over to see what was going on. Then it hit him. _It was Lisa_.

His heart felt like it dropped low in his chest, and his vision swam. He felt his pulse stagger in his chest; his heart rate was erratic. He drew in a deep breath trying to control himself, but he still felt like a fish inside a tank.

A part of him wanted to run down there and make sure she was okay, but he remembered that she was the one who wanted him hurt _intentionally_ before. The small part of his brain that still loved Lisa was crying to go see her—but he shoved that back into the deep confines of his brain.

He shoved back the part of his brain that still felt something for Lisa, and he returned to feeling... _reprisal? He felt good, like he’d gotten revenge._ He shoved that thought away. He didn’t do this, it was karma. It had to be.

He fought with his mind to regain control, all he wanted to feel was _nothing._ He wished that he was indifferent to this; that he was just another bystander. He felt a tinge of guilt inkling down his spine that he couldn’t ignore. He felt like she deserved this, but he felt like all eyes would be on _him._ They probably thought _he_ did this.

She emerged from the crowd on a gurney, clutching he ankle. The appendage was twisted and contorted; a definite clean break. Her face was crumpled in tears and reddened from hitting the ground. They quickly carted her off the field in the gurney and shipped her off in the awaiting ambulance.

Dean looked over to the cheerleaders, and saw... _Becky Rosen?_ Giving a thumbs-up in his direction? Dean looked at her pointedly and gestured to ask if she was talking to him. She nodded and pointed to Ash; the beta looking nervous and pallid.

“I may or may not have had something to do with that.” He chuckled nervously, wringing his hands out until his knuckles turned white. He squirmed under Dean’s firm stare—which was unusual for even Ash.

“What the fuck? I could have handled my shit myself. It’s like band camp all over again; but instead of you trying to set the field on fire, you get Lisa’s ankle broken!” His voice was uneven and heavy with anger, but tanged with a bit of... _excitement?_

“Dean, keep your fucking voice down, man, I don’t want everyone hearing all our business,” the beta whispered, nudging Dean to sit down and not stick out from the crowd of onlookers.

The omega sat down and took a deep breath, hissing out an apprehensive laugh. “Fuck man, that was good,” He laughed, throwing his head back. “How’d you manage to do that?”

“Caught Becky Rosen fucking Andy Gallagher underneath the bleachers last game. Turns out; she’s a newbie on the cheer team and can’t have anyone ruinin’ her rep. Said she’d do anything for me not to tell anyone.”

“Anything, huh?” Dean laughed, taking a swig of his gatorade.

“She was _more_ than willing to take out Lis,” Ash laughed. “Said she was the biggest bitch she’d ever come across.”

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Dean chuckled. “How did she manage that?”

“Lisa, being the _big fat fucking bitch,_ put the newbie Becky at the bottom of the pyramid. _Big mistake._ I’ve got eyes everywhere, my friend,” he said, pointing his fingers at Dean’s eyes back to his.

“Little did she know, with Rosen being at the bottom left of the pyramid, she can easily topple that bitch, breaking her ankle perfectly. I literally did mathematical equations, if you want to see; AP Physics ain’t no joke—” he said, reaching toward his rucksack.

Dean held up a hand, shutting the beta up. “I got it, man,” he laughed. He paused for a moment, watching the opposing team’s marching band perform their setlist. 

“God damn you, Ash. What a fucking genius you are— a fucking absolute mad man.” He said, turning to Ash grinning wickedly. Dean laughed heartily, clapping a hand to the beta’s shoulder.

“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all night,” Ash said in his best Elvis Presley impression. Which, _wasn’t that good._ But it was his best.

\----------------------

The car ride home was eerily silent. Upon entering the car, Cas immediately turned off the radio and kept his mouth shut. It’s almost like he can read his mind; he knows that Castiel’s thinking he had something to do with Lisa.

Which isn’t to say he didn’t want something to happen to Lisa like that, because he damn well did. But he had no idea that Ash would be going behind his back and mathematically plot Lisa’s demise. Then again, Ash is like that. He should have known that he would have tried pulling a crazy stunt; it’s in the man’s nature. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” Dean said, staring absentmindedly at the fresh raindrops rolling down the window.

“Can’t help it,” Cas muttered, but didn’t elaborate.

“Care to share?”

The alpha let out an exaggerated sigh. “Did you have something to do with that?”

He knew what he was talking about; he didn’t even need to say her name. It was almost like Lisa’s name was a curse word, never to be said. Not like he’d _never_ _cursed in his life_ , but her name was like a dishonor to his family. Which, in all reality, _it_ _is._  

“No,” Dean huffed out after a few beats. “Ash went behind my back like the fucker he is and planned it.”

Cas hummed, his emotion undecipherable. He smelled upset, his scent more _disappointed_ than anything. He tightened his lips and let out a breeze of air. The alpha’s demeanor was more like a disappointed parent, reminiscent of when he’s mad at a student and _legally_ _cannot_ lose his shit.

“Ash literally made diagrams. He made calculations and calculated the trajectory and all that shit. He’s a friggin’ genius, that little man...”

“Dean, you know that I’m disappointed in you.”

“Why are you disappointed in me? I had nothing to do with this,” he stated matter-of-factly and returned himself to watch the dribbling water on the windshield.

“I don’t know, you seem oddly okay with this. Lisa’s life could be ruined from this.” Castiel always had a counter-argument to Dean’s logic. It pissed him off, but in the best way possible. He always had a way to dissolve his anger with reason and logic. Which, is odd, because he doesn’t fall into the caustic alpha stereotype; he is calm and level-headed. Which makes Dean’s head spin right around.

“Cas, she ruined my life. People can’t even look at me in the eye in the hallway. I’ve essentially got a hit out on my family from Alistair. All because of her actions. I can’t _help_ but to feel relieved that she got her fair share. Bitch had it coming,” he said earnestly. 

“I know. I understand, I’m sorry,” Cas said as he clutched the steering wheel. “I’m just conflicted... my conscience is making me sick.”

“I was too at first. But I realized that she didn’t understand the depth of the pain she caused me, man. The only way she could learn is if she were in the same shoes as me.”

“Yeah, you’re right I guess. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, you’re right in a way too,” Dean said, but was cut off by a weird sensation in his belly. It was a stronger feeling than he’d had before, definitely not his food digesting anymore. His hands flew to his belly and he drew in a held breath.

“What, what’s wrong?” Cas asked, dumbfounded. He tried to split his attention from the road before them and his mate, who was frozen still with hands against his bump. They were a few seconds from being home, so he drove as fast as possible.

“I-I... they’re moving!” The omega cried out, his voice thick with excitement. 

The alpha pulled into their long driveway and stopped. He stopped everything. He could barely register what was happening; his head swam without thought. Before he could fathom what was going on, his hands met the omega’s, feeling his swell.

He could feel light flutters underneath his palm, kicking away and hitting against his firm hold. The alpha looked at Dean incredulously, like the thought of pups actually being in there hadn’t actually gotten through to him. All that changed with a snap of a second, and he had a giant puppy of an alpha over him, hugging the life out of him.

“Fuck, fuck oh my god, Dean...” Castiel cried out as his ecstatic alpha scent filled the car. He pulled Dean onto his lap over the car console, lifting him like he was weightless. He grinned wider than Dean had ever seen him, his pearly whites glistened in the dim evening light.

“I love you,” Castiel whispered, placing his head over Dean’s prominent bump as the omega leaned back onto the steering wheel. God, it made his heart feel like it swelled to the size of a house, seeing his alpha melt like that. His heart fluttered at the thought of his future with Castiel; he will be such a great fucking father. He’s already crooning over the pups inside of him, and that made his heart sing with happiness even more.

Castiel pressed his cheek into the highest point of his mate’s bump, covering the other half with his large hand. He felt the pups move at the sound of his voice, and that made him smile even wider—he felt like his face was going to split in two.

Dean just placed his hand on Castiel’s head, running his finger through the thick dark hair he possessed. Castiel looked at him with such incredulity, like he wasn’t even really there with him; like it was all a dream. 

“I love you, so fucking much,” Dean croaked as he pulled Cas against his chest, drawing him in for a kiss. He melted in his alpha's arms, cradling and protecting him from anything. Castiel made him feel limitless.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pinterest Mood Board for SFGS: [X](https://www.pinterest.com/shannonwinchester1967/summer-flowers-and-gentle-steel/)  
> Spotify Playlist for SFGS: [X](https://open.spotify.com/user/22jyusmqh4jog3ztfbajafm7i/playlist/0yqllSgLKHfYCNhKKu8rkM?si=4x4cCuhlQdSL37aXvuuC-Q)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! They make my day <3  
> Keep me company on [my tumblr](https://astonishedteal.tumblr.com/)!


	9. The Song Remains The Same

The smell of pancakes woke Dean up, the scent radiating throughout the bedroom and the hallway upstairs. He turned to see the bed beside him empty, so he awoke with haste and stumbled to get dressed. Surprisingly, the smell didn't want to make him double over and vomit, so he took that with pride. No need to call Dr. Johnson; the morning sickness has gone away.

Dean saw the OB with Castiel last week, and they learned they were having a boy and a girl! The alpha just couldn't keep his hands to himself at the news, wanting to touch every inch of Dean's new body. He admired Dean before he was pregnant; he knew they were true mates since they met, since they were so scent-compatible. Dean's blossoming body and the prospect of a blossoming family made Dean absolutely irresistible to the alpha.

The omega looked at himself in the morning light, the sunshine gleaming over his shirtless form. He drank in the differences of his current being and his former self, before meeting Castiel. The omega couldn't help but to feel self-conscious. He wasn't only gaining weight on his stomach, he also was beginning to see the widening of his hips and the more prominent swell of his rear. Castiel loved every minute of it though, constantly reminding Dean of how wonderful he looked and reassuring his insecurities.

Gaining weight shouldn't be terrifying, but he felt so at a loss over the lack of control he had over the changes taking place on his own body. The one thing he always prided over was his body: the one thing he had control over in the hectic happenings that was his life. If things were going bad at school or at home, he could always be in control over what he ate or if he wanted to gain or lose weight. 

Now, he had to think about someone else in his life. He can't pull all-nighters anymore, he can't drink, and he can't spend hours doing drill, and march until he can't stand. He can't skip meals if he's sad and he can't binge eat when he's lonely. It's all different now.

Dean ran a hand over the swell that took over his abdomen. He could barely see his feet anymore, and he's only nineteen weeks. Half of way there. If this is how big he is now, one can only imagine how big he's gonna be before he goes to the hospital and brings back two crying pups. That thought dawned on him, that he's only a few months away from that day. In a few months, he's going to be a father.

Cas had become so fucking clingy all week, constantly wanting to cuddle up and scent his neck. He'd become more and more reluctant to leave bed—smelling and holding Dean seemed more pleasant than waking up at ass o'clock in the morning. 

_"God, Dean, you smell so_ _different,"_ _Castiel_ _said, snuggling up closer to the omega underneath his arms._

_"You're imagining things," Dean said, waving off the reason for concern. "I_ _don't_ _think I smell any different, other than_ _y'know_ _—_ _the pregnant smell," he laughed._

_"No, Dean, it isn't a bad thing, I just—fuck, it's addictive."_

_"Really?" He said, turning himself in his_ _mate's_ _arms to look at him more closely. "I really honest to god didn’t notice a difference."_

_"It's_ _kinda_ _more of a milky-sweet scent. Like milk and honey. It's so much sweeter too, it makes me want to just keep you here..." He trailed off, pulling Dean closer. "Keep you here with me, forever..."_

_Dean nestled his rear into the crook of the alpha's thighs, pressing in lightly to the hard line beginning to form in his pants._ _Castiel_ _let out a purr in response, ignoring all thoughts other than scenting his mate's neck._

_"Fuck, I love you."_

The smell of the sweet breakfast called his name even further as he noticed his stomach was grumbling. He pulled up whatever article of clothing he could find, scattered on the floor. He'd need to go back home later and pick up some of his old clothes, he can't keep having Castiel buy him clothes or wear the alpha's shirts. He might not fit into his old clothes for long, but it's better than nothing. He pulled on the a-bit-too-tight shirt; probably the alpha's, he noted.

He turned the corner to see Castiel sitting in his normal spot at the breakfast table, glasses perched on his nose, and glossing over that morning's paper. He looked so much like a father it hurt, he laughed to himself. 

"Good morning!" Cas perked up, folding his newspaper up over the lacquered table. 

"Hey," Dean cracked out, his voice dry from disuse. "Good morning to you too, alpha."

He took the alpha in a tender hug, his belly pressing flush against his mate's. Castiel pulled away for a moment to look Dean up and down, his eyes calculating but gentle.

"Is that my shirt?" He said, his voice lowered an octave. Dean pulled him closer, to nuzzle at his neck and bask in his mate's comforting scent.

"Yes," Dean said, almost embarrassed. "You smell like donuts." Dean admitted, almost forcing himself to pry away from the alpha. He smelled so good, a little different from his normal woodsy and amber-like scent. It smelled sweeter, more intoxicating, and harder to resist. God damn biology.

"I do? Wait, what?" Cas laughed, looking at Dean with a certain indecipherable incredulity, smiling wide at the omega.

"Fuck, your scent has changed," Dean said, making his way over to the high stack of pancakes waiting for him on the stove. He coated them with a thick layer of strawberries, butter, and syrup and sat down beside the seated alpha.

"Really? I didn't think that would happen yet," Cas admitted, as he picked up the newspaper again, tilting his head in the way that was all too Castiel.

"Yet?" Dean said, pausing his cutting into the short-stack before him.

"I mean, it's supposed to happen—to signify that I have a pregnant mate and to ward off attackers or people who want to flirt with me. Biology's way of telling people that I'm off the market, so to say."

"Hmm... that's... cool I guess," Dean said, beginning to tear into his breakfast. Castiel is cute when he goes all scientist-y on him. "Wait, so is that why you said _my scent_ changed?" He retorted, rubbing absentmindedly on his belly.

"I think so? I don't know... w-we might have to ask the doctor about that, I—"

"It's fine, Cas. It's not a problem, so you can quit worrying about it," he laughed, smiling tenderly at the alpha.

They sat together in comfortable silence as Dean plowed through his pancakes, and the alpha only raising an eyebrow at that a little bit. He heeded it well, acknowledging that the omega needs a bit more fuel to make it through the day.

"Charlie's having a bit of a "geek night" at her house tonight, so I might not be home until a little late. I'll probably come home earlier though, I can't even stay up past nine anymore," Dean laughed.

"Okay," Cas said, taking Dean's clean plate from the table and putting it into the dishwasher. "Do you need a ride?" The alpha's eyes narrowed, and his scent changed to something unpleasant. His scent changed from sweet donuts and pie, to something metallic and burnt. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was _jealous._

"Cas, I'm just going over my friend's house. Calm down," Dean said, folding his arms over the table. "Since when did you become my mother?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," he grumbled, getting his scent under control. "I literally don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Cas. I've got a life of my own, okay? And yeah, I probably will need a ride," he responded.

"Alright, just call me whenever you need me to come and get you, I'll be right there," Cas said, sounding like an over concerned father. That made Dean smile a bit.

"I've got to get to work—I'll see you when I see you, okay?" Castiel said, pecking Dean's cheek as he grabbed his leather briefcase and made a beeline for the door. Dean waved him off as he pulled out of the driveway. He shoved all his scattered notebooks into his bookbag and strutted to the bathroom for a shower. Hopefully today would be good, he thought to himself.

\-------------------------

Mr. Crowley's raspy voice floated around the room; his annoying British accent distracted Dean from getting any work done in class. His disgusting cologne hung thick in the air, making him feel the need to go to his alpha and just take in his scent 'til the cows come home.

The pups decided at that moment to sit directly on his bladder, making him feel like he might piss his fucking pants. They've been oddly squirmy, making small just sudden movements inside of him all day. Normally, they make slow and languid movements as they stretch inside his abdomen. Now, they're punching him in the bladder.

Dean raised his hand, and once he gained Mr. Crowley's attention, he asked to use the bathroom.

"Only if you can tell me— what's the answer to number thirteen?" Crowley replied to his question, approaching Dean. He liked to do that to students—randomly call on them when he thinks they're not paying attention. For that, he wants to punch his short and smug looking ass.

"Uh," Dean hesitates for a moment. Luckily, he actually did his homework, so he's got this answer on lock. "...Law of conservation of energy?" He answered, squirming in his seat—the pups seemingly added even more pressure to his bladder with each passed second.

"Yes, and?" Crowley replied, inching closer to Dean with a sly smile spread over his cheeks.

"Yes, and... what?" He queried, his voice strained and snappish. He's _really_ testing him now.

"What does the law entail, Mr. Winchester?" Jesus H. Christ, why does he have to stall when he needs to fucking piss, _right now?_

"Uh... energy is neither created nor destroyed," he answered, hoping to get the hell out of there as soon as possible— _hopefully_ without pissing himself on the classroom tiles.

 _"Good_ _,"_ Mr. Crowley said simply, looking a bit taken aback but still as cool as a cucumber. "You may go."

"Thank fuck," he whispered to himself, scrambling to grab the bathroom pass and bolt. He took his backpack and books for good measure—who knows how long he might take in there. _Sweet freedom._ Fuck physics class, man.

\-------------------------

"I feel like I don't know you that well, Cas. Which, I'ma need you to spill the beans, because we're kinda physically linked together for life now." Dean said, staring intently at Castiel.

After the class had gone away, Cas caught onto how he felt and gave him the most mind-blowing blow job he'd ever received in his life, inside the closet. It made him feel a little dirty, but it did the trick at relieving the aches and pains as he melted his body to the outline of the alpha's. 

After school, they went to the bookstore for a little while and perused, since Cas said that going to the book store is what he and _his_ friends used to do in high school. Dean gently reminded him that they're not just _friends;_ they're mated and are expecting, but the alpha cut in and mentioned they haven't really had the chance to get to know each other as friends—that they cut the middle man and went straight to bonding.

That reminded Dean, to get Castiel to spill on who he is. What kind of man is he? He only had the pleasure of knowing that he snores at night, is a family man, and is a master in the sack. But he wanted to know the nitty gritty details about him—like what makes him mad? What is his favorite movie? The oddly specific details— the knowledge he lacked about his true mate.

"Well, I don't know... where do you want me to start?" Castiel said meekly, looking through their laminated menu.

After they looked through Barnes and Noble, ignoring Castiel, who couldn’t keep away from looking at baby stuff with misty eyes. They stopped at a restaurant for dinner that Castiel had been raving about for weeks. Dean picked up a copy of "What to Expect When You're Expecting," so hopefully that could bear some useful information.

"Tell me anything that comes to your mind," Dean said, voice low and rather quiet. 

"Well, I uh... I have two brothers. Zachariah and Ezekiel. I have a sister named Anna. They're all much older than me, I'm afraid; I haven't been close with them ever. My brothers... they were the ones who uhm... teased me."

Dean shot him a look of sympathy and held his hand over the table, sending as much love and comfort as possible through the bond. If he wants Castiel to open up to him, he can’t be met by hostility and closed doors. 

"I used to play in the Philadelphia Symphony Orchestra; I did violin." He said meagerly, like what he just said was something _casual._

 _"What?"_ Dean nearly choked on his drink. "Are you fucking serious dude? That's so awesome."

Cas chuckled. "I didn't realize that was that big of a deal."

"Holy hell man, yes, it is! I didn't even know that about you." Shit, Castiel didn't even think that being in one of the best orchestras was that big of a deal. It makes him wonder what he _really_ thinks a big deal is.

"I was in it during college; my orchestra director at my school recommended that I try out. He said he knew a few people who were in it, and that he might be able to secure me a position in the violin section."

"That's really awesome, Cas. I'm proud of you for that," he smiled, looking up at him with a tender incredulity. His candy green eyes twinkled in the dim lighting of the restaurant, piquing a small smile from the alpha.

"My birthday is May 6th, and I'm a Taurus."

"You're into that astrology stuff too?" Dean queried, looking strangely curious. "And your birthday is awfully close to my due date," he said, patting his belly.

"Yeah, I was actually a really big fucking hippie in college," he laughed, a blush creeping up to his ears. "And, yeah. I kinda consider it a birthday present," he grinned, his pearly whites seemily illuminating the room.

"Shit, I would have never pegged you the _hippie type,_ " the omega smiled. "And no. I will get you something wonderful and fantastic for your birthday that will make your head spin."

"Quite afraid you've already done that, Dean," the alpha purred. "You're having my children, that's present enough."

"And I was quite the activist too. I was arrested at an Omega Rights Rally my freshman year of college. Apparently, wanting equal rights for what's considered the 'lowest class' of genders is 'reckless behavior.' Though, I must admit, I was drunk as fuck. When I get drunk I tend to get political."

What the hell? An alpha who attends rallies for omega rights? Who gets drunk and rants about omega politics? What on earth did he do to deserve such a _thoughtful alpha_ like Castiel?

"Seriously, how are you so awesome?" Dean asked, completely gobsmacked. Castiel just shrugged and smiled.

The waitress ever-so-rudely interrupted their little moment together to ask what they'll be ordering. Castiel, as always, ordered something he's never even heard of. He ordered the oven baked mac and cheese, as well as a caprese salad.

"What kind of music do you like other than classical?" Dean asked, clearing the air as he sipped from his water.

"I was really into classic rock. Led Zeppelin, The Doors, Jimi, _you name it_ — I listened to it."

"Now we can _really_ get along," Dean joked. "Once again, never pegged you as the type."

"My dad listened to it when we were kids, and I really liked it. He would take me down into the basement with me and Anna, and would show us his vinyls and play his favorite albums. Anna never really liked it—she complained, so it ended up being just me and Dad. I hope that I could do that with our kids in the future."

That sentence took Dean aback. They're not just going to have a little newborn forever. One day they're going to have curious little five-year-olds—they're going to have _teenagers._ If they rn out anything like _he_ did, then they're gonna have a _real fun time_ trying to control them.

"Yeah, Cas. We'll do that," he gleamed, looking at the alpha like he hung the stars. God, Castiel is just so damn sweet and thoughtful; like every word that comes out of his mouth is something that just makes his heart swell with adoration. 

"We need a date with _my_ vinyl collection. Then I'll show you what even better classic rock is. I'm willing to bet I have stuff you've never heard of," he smirked.

"Oh, you're on, Winchester," he egged Dean on, his face contorting into a wicked grin.

\-------------------------

                

He made his way over Charlie's house later that night, feeling a little sluggish from having eaten so much. He felt just about ready to collapse where he stood, with the demand of his teachers at school combined with the energy draining task of carrying two pups.

"Holy shit, you've popped!" Charlie exclaimed as she opened the door to see Dean, wearing a shirt that happened to hug around his bump.

"Thanks for reminding me, Charlie," He huffed with a smile, entering the threshold. There he was met with a smiling Benny, and a seated Aaron who seemed too engrossed into their game of Dungeons and Dragons.

Ash was nowhere to be seen, but the incoherent rambling coming from the kitchen deemed otherwise. Something about _Dick Cheney?_

"Take a seat, there's some snacks and shit on the table. Me and Ash are gonna go smoke, do you mind?" Charlie said tentatively.

"Char, I don't really care. You... you really don't need to treat me differently because I'm pregnant," he admitted. "Just, you know, don't smoke around me and all that. I sure as hell wish I could smoke now," Dean laughed.

"Good," Charlie exhaled; it seemed like she'd been holding that breath for a while. "Alright bros, I'll BRB. Don't burn my house down, or I'll sue you."

"Shouldn't _we_ be worrying about _you_ burning the house down?" Benny said, his lazy drawl adding cadence to the words.

"Yeah, yeah, Lafitte." Charlie said before packing up with Ash and practically running in their haste.

They smoked outside, while Benny and Aaron invested themselves in their game. Benny seemed to be winning from what he can gather; he's never played D&D before, but by the sour looks on Aaron—he's a sore loser.

"Oh that's it, Benny! You cunt!" Aaron fussed, hopping up from where he sat on the carpeted floor. He's lucky Mrs. Bradbury wasn't home; she'd give him a total ass-whooping for cursing like that. 

"Sorry, chief. That's just how it is," Benny said, chill as ever. He brushed his jeans off with a heavy air of confidence and cleared the board. 

Both Ash and Charlie stumbled in from the rickety kitchen backdoor, eyes reddened and smiles permanently etched on their faces. He didn't need to be far from them to tell what they'd been smoking; the skunky scent filled the air and assaulted his nose.

"Alright bros, so here's what on the menu. _Sherlock_ , or _Doctor Who_. No negotiations." Charlie said, flipping through her Netflix screen.

"Oh, so I see how it is. No fucking _Bill Nye Saves t_ _he_ _World?"_ Aaron grouched, folding his arms over his chest indignantly.

"Aaron, nobody has time for your stupid geek shows," Ash said, seeming entranced by Charlie flipping through the show tiles. His eyes were blood-shot red, and he barely seemed able to form a coherent sentence. It's a miracle he's still awake right now—he's high as a fucking _kite._

"Isn't that literally what we're doing right now? Watching geek shows?" Dean quipped.

"Shut it, Dean-o. None of _Aaron's geeky shows._ " Ash retorted, huffing an irritated breath.

The omega simply turned to Benny—the only alpha in the room, and gave him a confused but sympathetic shrug. 

"I say we watch _Sherlock,_ we watched that _wibbly wobbly timey_ _wimey_ _stuff_ last week," Benny announced.

"See, _someone's_ got great taste!" Charlie perked up, and selected the episode where they left off. They made a pact to each other, to never watch an episode of one of their shows without the whole group around. Dean's definitely broken that promise—but who's to say the others didn't too? 

They relaxed on the squeaky leather couch, and the pups continued to do that weird jerky movement they've been doing all day. For some reason, they've been acting really off since this morning, and it's beginning to concern him. Charlie must have been able to scent his discomfort, shooting a concerned eye at Dean from the corner of the sofa. He waved it away and continued to watch their show.

He indulged on the bag of cheese puffs on the coffee table, sharing alongside a very stoned Charlie. He assumed she's got the munchies; he remembered the days when he and the beta would just chill out and smoke a joint and retreat to some pot brownies. _Munchies solution_ _;_ and, also gets you high as _hell._

She inhaled a deep breath as she snuggled into Deans side a bit closer—not exactly touching, but close enough to exchange each-others' scents. 

"Dean, you smell really good," she admitted. She's probably higher than he thought. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but he knew that Charlie meant it in good nature—she's _strictly into women._ "It's like really comforting. You smell like a mom," she laughed.

"Thanks, you really know how to flatter a guy," he chuckled, letting Charlie sit near him for a little while. That was weird to acknowledge, that he smells like a mom. The thought hit him—in four or five months, he's going to have to rearrange his whole life. 

Shit, _college._ That thought hadn't even occurred to him. What's he going to do with two pups and demanding college schedules? If Castiel, _by the grace of god,_ keeps his job and Dean ends up continuing his education, who is going to watch the pups? He could leave them with his mother, but knowing her, she's gonna have them for one day and never want to give them back. 

He doesn't want his children to grow up without both of their fathers present for the half of it. With college, working to pay off student loans, and working to feed his family, he'll hardly have the time to even see Cas or the twins.

Dean let out a huff and dissolved those thoughts from his head. He's still got time to think about what he wants to do with his life. Sure, pups may hinder his choices a bit, but he's got all the time in the world to ponder on that thought. All he needs to think about is what is _here and now_ , and not worry about what has yet to come.

The pups did another jagged squirm inside of his belly, and he suddenly felt like the room was too hot. _Everything was too hot._ He shifted himself away from Charlie a bit, removing himself from exchanging body heat with her. He felt like his shirt was too constricting and his clothes were itchy and foreign.

He felt an unfamiliar tingle at the back of his spine, and then there it was. A gush of fluid came from behind him, almost entirely soaking the back of his pants. Charlie looked at him and wrinkled her nose a bit, and removed herself from where she laid stapled to Dean's side.

He rushed to the bathroom, met with confused looks from both Benny and Aaron, but Charlie seemed almost sympathetic. Ash was in a world of his own. Fishing out the phone from his front pocket, he dialed Castiel's number without even realizing what he was doing.

He dialed his number by muscle memory, not with his own conscious thinking. His thoughts were all in a cloud, tucked away at the back of his mind. He felt like he wasn't sentient—that he wasn't even there in the room. His only focus was to get the hell out of there. 

"Hey baby, you need a ride?" A familiar voice quipped as he answered his phone. At the sound of even his alpha's _voice_ , a gush of slick came from his ass and definitely soaked through his jeans now.

"Cas? Yeah, uh, I need you to pick me up. I'm going into heat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kinda glossed over it, but yes! Dean and Cas are having a little girl and a boy! I'll be addressing it a little more next chapter.
> 
> Pinterest Mood Board for SFGS: [X](https://www.pinterest.com/shannonwinchester1967/summer-flowers-and-gentle-steel/)  
> Spotify Playlist for SFGS: [X](https://open.spotify.com/user/22jyusmqh4jog3ztfbajafm7i/playlist/0yqllSgLKHfYCNhKKu8rkM?si=4x4cCuhlQdSL37aXvuuC-Q)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! They make my day <3  
> Keep me company on [my tumblr](https://astonishedteal.tumblr.com/)!


	10. Author’s Note

Hey guys! So I think I’ll have to put this fic on hold since school is starting soon, and I’ll be moving into my new dorm. Yay! I’m working to put out another chapter on my other WIP and then it might be a bit until my next update for SFGS. Updates may be few and far between but I promise you I’ll make sure to get to the computer and write up a storm. Thanks for reading!

 

-xxxxx


End file.
